Web-singer
by anon-know-mouse
Summary: your usual Bechloe spiderman crossover. will cover majority of spiderman movies. eventually will become predominantly the current MCU spiderman. Bechloe endgame.
1. A New Year

_Chapter 1_

Beca hated school, not the academics, she had no issue with that aspect. But the social aspect of school was the cause of dislike for the brunette. It was bad enough that she didn't have a lot of friends, but she was also in an acapella group. The Bellas. She would never have joined if she hadn't ran into Chloe who persuaded her to audition. Unfortunately acapella wasn't cool at her high school. Luckily she still had the photography club where she met Jesse and Benji, two of her best friends.

It was her sophomore year and she was dreading the start of it. She walked into the halls and to her locker, stopping as she passed by the picture of the Bellas in the trophy case after their nationals win last year. She smiled as she looked at the picture from the performance. It was taken after they won all of the girls were celebrating, she was being hugged by the smiling redhead that often occupied Beca's thoughts. Her and Chloe weren't friends. They were on the same team, but the girl was older and her blonde friend seemed to make sure that Beca not have much contact with her. But at least she had Fat Amy, the third and final member of Beca's formed group.

Beca continued walking to her locker and had gotten it open when a ball was suddenly thrown against it, slamming it shut.

"Mitchell, how's my favorite munchkin?"

"Bumper," Beca rolled her eyes at the bully. They had been going to school together since kindergarten and Bumper had been bullying her ever since she stopped him from beating up Jesse on the playground in third grade. "Always a pleasure." Bumper jumped towards Beca and flinched away, getting the response he wanted bumper laughed and walked down the hall with his friends. "Dicks," Beca mumbled as she finished putting her things away. She made her way to her first class when she was stopped by a tall brunette.

"Hey its Beca right?"

"Yeah," Beca grinned.

"I love your photos," the girl said with a smile.

"Thanks"

"Are you free Friday night?"

Beca looked at her confused.

"I wanted to know if you could take some photos of my boyfriends car. Its It's for his birthday."

"Wow, that's so nice, uh yeah I'll look at my schedule and get back to you."

Beca quickly walked to homeroom where she ran into her friends.

"Becaw!"

"Hey shortstack!"

"Hi Beca."

"Hey guys."

"How was your summer?"

"It was taking photos and trying to make money off of it. And trying to make mixes and stuff. How about you guys?"

"Well I went back to the homeland," Amy said. "I got to wrestle some dingos so my summa was great."

"I spent the summer with my mom in DC," Jesse stated.

"I went on a road trip with my parents," Benji said.

"Cool, well you guys should come over tonight, May is making meatloaf."

The other three nodded. Beca knew the boys were in, her aunt was pretty awesome, and surprisingly young to be an aunt. The boys always drooled over her.

The first bell rang signaling they get to their first class and the three quickly compared schedules.

"Looks like Benji and I have calculus together," Jesse said. "Becs you and I have gym together."

"Oh Beca we have history together," Benji pointed out.

"Hey shortstack, looks like we gonna be spending a lot of time togetha. We got cookin and chemistry together."

Beca smiled. She didn't want to take cooking but she needed a lifestyle class and figured it would be easy. She made her way to her first class with Benji, the class went by quickly, and then she was in gym with Jesse. The two goofed around the first day. She figured it would be lice like yo have Jesse in her least favorite class. The bell rang signaling the hour lunch. The group was going to meet out in the courtyard. Beca had gone to her locker to get her things for her last two classes.

She was walking into the courtyard when she noticed the fiery red hair across the grass. She was sitting in the grass reading a book, the sun bounced off of her hair perfectly, Beca couldn't help but grab her camera a take a picture. She was headed over to her friends when Chloe noticed her.

"Beca!"

Beca looked over and waved, but the redhead waved her over. Reluctantly she walked over to the older girl and sat down.

"Hey."

"Hi! How are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Good! How was summer?"

"It was alright."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, Beale, every day you were on my mind," Beca chuckled.

Chloe smirked, "I have that effect on people."

Beca nodded.

"Anyways. Are you excited for this auditions?"

"We have to re audition?"

"No _silly,_ we get to do the judging. Well me and Aubrey."

"So I still stay on?"

"Once a Bella always a Bella," Chloe beamed.

Beca was about to respond when there was a sudden commotion coming from across the courtyard. Beca got up to see what it was while Chloe stayed on the lawn as she didn't want to get involved.

As Beca approached she heard the crowds chants, "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

Once she managed to get to the front of the circle she saw Fat Amy and Jesse being held back while Bumper was lifting Benji up and forcing him down into his lunch.

"Eat your vegetables Benjamin!"

The crowd continued to chant. Bumper become more empowered by the crowd, "Eat them! Mitchell take a picture of this!"

Beca shook her head, "I'm not gonna take a picture of this. Put him down."

"Take the picture," he demanded as he pressed Benji's face further into the food.

"Put him down. Benji dont, dont eat it."

"Take the damn picture, Mitchell."

"Put him down, Bumper."

"Take a picture!"

Beca sighed and threw her arms out to her side, "put him down! Eugene!"

Bumper scowled and dropped Benji and quickly ran over to punch Beca. She fell to the ground and when she tried to get back up he threw another punch into her stomach.

"Get up, come on," Bumper challenged.

Beca slowly got back up and was met with a kick to the stomach. She looked around and saw Chloe looking at her with pity.

"I'm still not taking the picture," she said while she was gripping her stomach.

Bumper kicked her once more, "Stay down, Mitchell!" He turned to their peers, "who wants more?" as he was about to kick the small girl Chloe calmly walked in between the two.

"Bumper! Hey," she stepped in front of him and looked him in the eye. "We still on after school today? Three? My house? I hope you've been studying and doing your summer work. Last year I was extremely disappointed in your grades."

"Hey, listen-"

"No how about we go to class, go!"

Bumper stomped off just as the bell rang. And the other students quickly went to their classes. Amy helped Beca up while Jesse helped Benji clean his face. "I'm sorry Benji."

"No worries, thanks for sticking up for me, sorry you had to take all the punches."

Beca shrugged, "I'll have a couple bruises but I'll be fine."

"Well come on shortstack we gotta get to Chemistry."

Beca groaned as she got up and picked up her bag and camera, and the two headed to class. Once they got there the duo sat down. Just as the bell rang a specific redhead ran through the doors, "sorry Mr. Smith. I had to run by the office."

"Its okay miss Beale just don't let it happen again." He turned to the class and sighed, "well I hope no one is too comfortable because I am assigning you lab partners today, this will be your spot and your partner for the rest of the semester. The class groaned as the teacher read out the names.

Beca was pleasantly surprised that she got to paired up with Chloe. Not only did she have a crush on the girl, but it gave her a chance to get to know the girl outside of the acapella group. Beca smiled as the two sat down in the back. Chloe gave her a warm smile back and moved closer to the girl.

"I thought that was great, what you did at lunch." Beca smiled. And was about to respond when Chloe continued. "It was stupid." Beca frowned a little, "but it was great," the redhead continued. "It was also kinda hot," she said with a wink. Beca felt her cheeks heat up and laid her head down into her arm. "You should probably go to the nurse though. To make sure you don't have a concussion. What's your name?"

Beca turned her head and looked at her quizzically, "you know my name."

"Of course I do, but I want to make sure you know your name."

"Beca….Beca Mitchell."

Chloe looked at her longingly and smiled, "okay, good." The class went by fairly quickly, the teacher announced a fire strip that would take place at the end of the month and then went over the syllabus. Once the bell rang the two girls began to pack their things. "What class do you have after this," the girl asked.

"Cooking," Beca stated.

"No way. Me too! Want to walk to class together?"

Beca nodded, "sure."

The two girls finished packing their stuff and made their way to their next classroom, as soon as they got out the door Chloe looped her arm with Beca's. The girl was surprised by the action, but she didn't feel like pulling away, "you know, I think this semester is gonna be totes amazing."

"Why?"

"Because I have you in two of my classes, so I will finally be able to get know you."

"We're both in the Bellas. You could get to know me from that."

"Well yeah but Aubrey is always keeping me occupied."

"She really doesn't like me does she?"

"She just thinks you're style is different and you have a bad attitude."

"And what do you think?"

"I think Aubrey needs to give you a chance. I think you're just not as outgoing as we are and that you're super cool."

"Well thanks, Red."

"Anytime. So are you excited about the field trip?"

"To Oscorp? Nah."

"What? Why not? I saw your eyes light up when he mentioned it. You don't need to act cool."

"Okay, so I'm a little excited. It'll be pretty cool."

"I knew it. There's a little nerd in there."

"Yeah whatever, I can't help it, it's just so fascinating."

"I guess, it's more confusing for me, honestly."

"Yeah but you're smart, you tutor Bumper, plus aren't you like the top of your class?"

Chloe chuckled, "I'm in the top like ten percent, but tutoring Bumper is kind of like training a dog, not too complicated, you need more patience than smarts."

Beca nodded, "well I mean if you need any help with Chemistry, I'm more than happy to help."

Chloe smiled, "awes! I'll probably take you up on that offer."

"Can't wait."

The two walked into class and sat in different seats, Chloe sat with Aubrey while Beca sat alongside Fat Amy.

"So what were you and ginga talkin about?"

"Just school stuff."

"She seemed awfully touchy today."

"Nah, that's just Chloe."

"That's not just Chloe, that's Chloe Beale. One half of Bloe."

"One half of, wait, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin about you and your crush on the redhead, shortstack, _obviously."_

Beca rolled her eyes, "shut up. I _don't_ have a crush."

"Oh okay," Amy said. _"Denial."_

"I'm not-" Beca tried to defend herself but couldn't seem to think of something to say. "You're delusional."

Meanwhile across the room Chloe was in the midst of being interrogated by her best friend, "aca-scuse me? What did I just see there? When did you and _hobbit_ become friends?"

"We've been on the Bellas together for a year now, we've been friends, Bree. And we were just walking to class together."

"Please, you guys had your arms looped together."

"It's a busy hallway, we were talking, I didn't want to get separated." Chloe said almost as if she were trying to justify her reasons to herself.

Aubrey sighed, "I don't understand why you even wanted her on the Bellas or why you want to be friends with her."

"It's okay to be friends with people that aren't like you. Beca is pretty cool. You just need to give her a chance."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and was about to respond when Mrs. McKadden spoke up to begin the class. "Alright, hello everyone, welcome back. I hope you all had a nice summer. Now, onto class specifics. I will be assigning you seats and these are your seats for the rest of the semester."

Chloe and Beca were happy to find they were once again partners for the cooking class. Meanwhile Aubrey was paired with Fat Amy. As everyone moved to their seats, Aubrey's disappointment was very clear to her new partner, "what's wrong Aubrey? It won't be that bad being my partna I swear!"

"I just was really hoping Chloe and I would be put together."

"Do you have a crush on the ginga too?"

"No," Aubrey rolled her eyes. "She's my best friend. Wait... _who_ has a crush on her?"

"Sorry, my lips are sealed on that one, blondie." Aubrey sighed as she glanced over to her best friend. "You know your friend seems to really be taking a liking to Beca."

"Yeah she's friendly to everyone one."

Amy hummed, "well that's one way to put it. I think it's more than that."

"No way. They're barely even friends."

"Wanna bet?"

Aubrey's smirked, "sure. Twenty bucks says Chloe is _just_ a friendly person. _Nothing_ is going to happen between the two."

"Easiest twenty bucks I ever made."

The two shook on the deal before turning to watch the other two girls.

Chloe and Beca took their new seats and began grabbing their things out, "looks like it's my lucky day," the older girl beamed.

"You're hard to get away from, Beale," the brunette joked.

"Shut up, you love it," she said adding a playful hit to the small girl's arm.

"You caught me, I bribed all of my teachers to seat us together."

Chloe chuckled as they continued their banter, unaware of the new pair of eyes watching their every move.

The hour and a half class went by rather quickly. They discussed the course outline, the rules in the kitchen stations, and the safety precautions. As the final bell rang, everyone packed up. Aubrey and Chloe stayed behind to talk for a while as Beca and Amy were slowly packing up while catching up on their day. Just as Beca was leaving she made eye contact with the redhead who smiled and waved to the girl. Not expecting to have been noticed Beca quickly nodded and grinned before she walked away. In her efforts to leave as quickly as possible she rounded the corner too short, slamming her shoulder into the doorframe.

Chloe tried to contain her laughter as Aubrey was droning on about auditions, "Chloe? Chloe! For real focus, this is serious!"

"I was listening, Bree."

"No you weren't you were gawking over that munchkin."

"Stop making fun of Beca," Chloe insisted. "And I'm not gawking," she mumbled.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah whatever keep telling yourself that."

Beca made her way home with Jesse and Amy after class. It was a short walk and before they realized it, they were walking up the steps of the house. Beca opened the door and smiled, "hey, May."

"Beca, how was your first day?"

She shrugged, "it was alright, I guess. I brought Jesse, Benji, and Amy."

Her aunt walked into the living room, "oh that's great," she said before she looked up and gasped. _"Honey,_ what happened to your face?"

"Oh just a gym accident, you know dodgeball and all."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all."

May was about to question Beca again when Jesse spoke up, "it smells amazing in here Mrs. Mitchell."

"Oh thanks honey, it's my famous meatloaf."

Thankful for the change of subject, Beca sat on the couch and relaxed until her uncle walked in with his pants rolled up, and feet leaving water all over the floor, "woah where's the flood?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Beca quickly excused herself from her friends before going downstairs. "Jesus," she said as she stepped into the basement, her shoes splashing as she walked around. "You think this will be an easy fix?"

"Yeah I got the guy coming tomorrow to fix it. In the meantime, help me get stuff out of here. And put this on your eye," her uncle said as he threw her a pack of frozen peas. Beca looked at him bewildered. "I know a left hook when I see one."

Beca sighed, "it's not that bad."

"How's the other guy look?"

Beca chuckled, "you won't tell May?"

"No, but what happened?"

"Bumper was trying to force Benji to eat some random shit."

"Language Beca. Now look over there and see if there is anything worth saving."

Beca looked around at the boxes and noticed a briefcase is one of them. "Hey what's this?"

"Oh my," Ben said as he looked at the case. "That was your father's. I forgot we still had that thing."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure."

Beca nodded as she headed upstairs and quietly made her way to her room. She sat down on the floor and examined the briefcase. Her fingers ran over top as she opened it. Inside were a pair of her father's glasses, his oscorp badge, some old newspapers, a calculator, and some writing utensils. She shook her head as she found no clues to her parents disappearance. Disappointed, she threw the briefcase under her desk when she heard something move in it. Knowing she had emptied all of its contents, she picked it up and shook it. Hearing the same noise she grabbed her knife and looked for a hidden compartment.

As she slid the knife along the top edge she heard a clicking sound and noticed a small zipper. As she opened the smaller compartment she pulled out a folder labeled with 2 null symbols on it. She opened it up and found various equations and notes on several topics she assumed her father was working on. The most interesting one she found was labelled the decay rate algorithm. "Sneaky son of a bitch."

As she was skimming the notes there was a knock on the door and she hurried to hide the folder, "one second." seconds she scrambled all of the stuff that was in the briefcase and hid the folder in her desk. She sat back down and looked at the paper with a picture of her father and his coworker. "Come in."

Her friends smiled in the doorway as they opened the door. "Hey! We didn't even realize you came up here, Becs."

"Yeah shortstack, you were like super sluethy to get by us."

"Sorry guys, I just found one of my dad's briefcases and I was so curious about it that I forgot to grab you guys."

"So what was in it," Benji asked.

Beca shrugged, "just some of his old stuff for work. And a couple newspaper clips."

"Oh cool, Becs you gotta try on his glasses."

Beca laughed, "why not." She put them on and her friend smiled. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"They look good!"

"Yeah you should wear them more often."

Beca shrugged and grabbed her contacts case, she took out her contacts and tried the glasses back on. She was surprised to find that the prescription was the same as hers. And she decided she would wear them more often. She looked around at the items on the floor and picked the picture back up, "hey do any of you recognize this guy with my dad?"

Amy shook her head while the boys nodded, "isn't isn't that Dr. Connors?"

"Who?"

"He works at Oscorp."

"Clearly, like the badge and lab coat didn't give it away."

"Well I'm pretty sure he is giving us the tour on our field trip."

"How do you know that?"

"My engineering professor wouldn't shut up about it," Benji stated. "He kept going on about how lucky we are and how we better not embarrass the school."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to ask him some questions."

"Oh and I think I overheard Aubrey and Chloe talking about how there is an internship they are applying for too," Jesse added.

"Really?"

Jesse nodded.

Before they could continue their conversation, her uncle knocked on the door. "Bec?"

Beca looked up and grinned at her uncle, "what's up?"

"God you look just like him," he smiled. "Anyways, dinner is ready."

Beca nodded, "okay we will be down in one second." she waited for her uncle to leave before turning to her friends, "I need to meet with Connors."

"I mean we can wait until the field trip."

"Okay. But how can I get him alone?"

"Maybe you can wait and see if Chloe or Aubrey get that internship."

"Yeah maybe. Well let's go eat."

The friends headed downstairs and sat down at the table. They talked about school and Beca's aunt pressed her about getting a job.

"I'm going to get a job May, I promise."

"Well that pizza shop downtown is hiring."

"Okay I'll grab an application."

After talking about jobs the kids finished their dinner and went back upstairs.

"Well I would love for you guys to stay, but I gotta get some work done."

"Aw come on, Becs."

"No for real guys, you gotta go."

"Okay, text me."

"Bye, Beca."

"See you guys later."

"Don't do anything stupid, short stack."

The month went by quickly, the Bellas held auditions, and Chloe and Beca looked forward to their classes together while Aubrey and Amy watched over them in their last period. Beca and Chloe hung out after practices occasionally, Chloe even asked Beca to study with her even though it was obvious that older girl didn't need any help on the subject. The two quickly became friends at school, neither girl could help but feel drawn to the other. The time finally came for their field trip to Oscorp. Beca was with Amy, Jesse, and Benji while Chloe was with Aubrey. In the middle of the tour they met with Dr. Connors.

He was in the middle of explaining cross species genetics when Chloe moved to stand next to Beca. "Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded distracted by the thoughts in her brain. "Fascinating."

"Yeah I'm super excited to work with him."

"Yeah," Beca nodded again. "Wait what?"

"Oh, Aubrey and I got an internship here to work for Dr. Connors."

"Really?"

Chloe nodded, "we will be working alongside him."

"Wow that's really cool, congratulations."

"Thanks!"

Another month passed and Beca continued her research into Dr. Connors. She asked Chloe questions about her internship every day. And managed to find out how she could sneak into Oscorp. There was another group of interns starting today after school, so Beca decided she would pretend to be one of them in order to get to Dr. Connors.

"How can I help you ma'am?"

Beca wasn't paying attention, she was amazed by the Oscorp buildings size and innovation.

" _Miss_."

Beca turned and faced the woman, "sorry?"

"What can I help you with?"

"Oh I'm here for the internship."

"Okay you'll find yourself to the left."

"What?"

"You'll find your badge to the left."

Beca modded and scanned the names.

"Are you having trouble finding yourself?"

Beca shook her head and grabbed the first badge she could find, 'Jessica Stanley'. She held it up and smiled.

"Have a nice day then, Ms. Stanley."

"Thank you." Beca made her way upstairs and was surprised to find Chloe and Aubrey standing in front of the new interns. _"Shit."_ Beca made her way to the back of the group, making sure to not be spotted. She kept her head down as Chloe and Aubrey introduced themselves.

"Hi my name is Chloe and this is Aubrey, we're juniors at Barden High School, and we are the top interns here at Oscorp. We will be giving you a tour today."

"Stick with us," Aubrey affirmed. "You do not want to know what will happen if you do not follow the rules."

"Where we go, you go, is that clear," Chloe asked the group. Everyone nodded and they headed over to lab where they ran into Dr. Connors. He went on to talk about the same thing that he did during their field trip.

"Does anyone know any species that has the ability to regenerate limbs?"

No one answered, but Beca couldn't help but speak up, "there there are multiple." Everyone in the group moved out of the way so that Connors could see who was speaking. As soon and the two girls saw Beca's face they searched the list for her name. "But the most common are uh, lizards, some fish, and spiders."

"Yes that's correct," Connors took a better look at the girl and grinned. "Sorry have we met before?"

Beca was trying to think of an answer when the redhead spoke up, "she's one of Barden's best and brightest, sir."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah she's in the top percent of her class."

"Really?"

Chloe nodded and smiled. Connors excused himself while the interns walked around the lab, Chloe and Aubrey approached Beca. "Hey, _Jessica,"_ Chloe said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"I work here?"

Chloe looked at her with a frown, "are you really trying to lie to me?"

Beca shook her head, "I don't work here. _You,_ in fact, work here, so you would know that."

"Yeah, are you stalking me?"

"What's your game here Mitchell," the blonde scowled.

"I just love science so much. I figured I've been trying to sneak in since we came to visit that one time."

Chloe chuckled, "you could've just asked us. I would've given you the private tour," Chloe said with a wink.

Beca grinned. "I'll just keep out of the way and enjoy the tour."

"Yeah that'd be best, I've got my eye on you, Mitchell."

Beca nodded and gave the girls a thumbs up as they walked away. She wasn't paying attention and managed to run into one of the other workers. "I'm so sorry." She apologized as she tried to help the man pick up his things.

"No worries kid, just watch where you're going."

Beca picked up a folder with the same two null symbols that were on the folder she found in her father's briefcase. Shocked she handed it back to the man who got up and left. Curious, the girl snuck away from the intern group and followed the man. She watched as he keyed in the password and once the coast was clear, she went to the keypad and entered the same code, granting her access into the room.

Walking in she saw a room full of spiders, and a room filled with machines that are manufacturing webbing from these spiders. Curious, she took a case of it that was lying around and put it in her bag. She walked into the room of spiders and was amazed, usually bugs disgust her, but these ones were different. They were all black, red, and blue. She touched one of the webs and pulled it, it made a sound similar to when one plucks a guitar string.

She chuckled at the noise, but then the walls of spiders began to move, almost as if they were trapping her. She stood still as hundreds of spiders came down, some falling, some spinning from their web, and some jumping at her. When the walls finally stopped spinning she quickly shook all of the spiders off of her and walked out of the room. She was in a rush to get out without being caught that she didn't realize the spider on her jacket that slowly made its way up to the base of her neck. She ended up getting kicked out by Chloe shortly after. And as she was leaving she felt something pinch the back of her neck. Thinking nothing of it as the pain was minimal, she walked out of the building and hopped on the subway to go home.

 **NOTES: Wow another new story! So recently I watched all of the spiderman movies including the trilogy, the amazing spiderman, and homecoming. (My friends and i are nerds) then i remembered that you know beca the awkward alt girl would be a perfect version of Peter parker, so here we are. I know this has been done multiple times but stick with me. While this follows various storylines. I ultimately want it to fall into the MCU timeline when it comes to the spiderman aspect of things. Anyways, this is your usual Bechloe, spiderman crossover. I hope this isn't too repetitive of all of the others out there, it may be at first as there aren't many origin stories to work with, but hopefully this one gets more interesting as the story goes on.**


	2. Spidey is Born

_Chapter 2_

Beca hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she suddenly woke up on the subway. Her forehead felt wet when she shot up. She looked around and realized everything was upside down. Suddenly she noticed her hair and looked up to find the floor, and looked down to see she was on the ceiling. "What the…"

She jumped down and heard the lady next to her, "great I'm covered in beer."

She walked over to her and set her hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'm so sorry." She went to move her hand and found it was stuck to the fabric of the girl's blouse.

"Get your hand off."

Beca looked at her and then her hand and then the man next to her, "get your hand off of her," the man said.

"I'm trying, it's stuck," Beca said before she felt someone push her. She fell and caught herself on the pole and realized the woman was now topless and her hand was still stuck to the shirt, "oh my God! I'm so sorry." She then felt the hair on her neck stand up and turned around just in time to dodge an attack from the man behind her. She jumped up, still holding onto the bar and kicked the man in the chest. "I'm sorry." This process continued as she managed to dodge multiple attempts from people lunging and reaching for her. She managed to get everyone to keep their distance as she heard the intercom call her stop.

She relaxed and the pole which she managed to pull out of place and the shirt that was stuck to her hand finally fell out of her grip. Shocked and confused, the girl grabbed her bag and ran off the subway. She was sweating profusely by the time she made it home, and when she walked in, she saw her aunt and uncle, "I'm sorry I'm late, I'm sorry. I'm irresponsible, I'm insensitive," she said as she approached her aunt who gave her a hug. "I'm so hungry." She quickly walked over to the kitchen and searched the fridge.

May and Ben watching curiously at their niece, "is it drugs?"

"No, it can't be."

"Then what is it? She's not acting normal."

Beca spoke up, "is this your meatloaf? This beats all other meatloafs."

"Something is not right."

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "No one likes your meatloaf."

Before May could respond, Beca closed the fridge door holding stacks of food, thanks to her newfound grip, she was able to hold onto the food. She quickly.loved up the staircase, and as one of the food started to slip, May tried to help but Beca caught the container, "I got it." once she got to her room she ate a majority of the food. She felt sweaty and gross so she decided to take a shower. During the shower she felt like there was something stuck to her back like a piece of hair.

Once she got out of the shower, she wiped off her mirror and looked for the lose strand. Seeing no hair, she almost gave up until the light caught a small silver line. She ran her hand to the back of her neck and yanked on it. She grunted as she pulled the string, and sighed once she finally yanked it out, detaching it from her neck. She brought the string in front of her and saw a spider dangling on the edge. She felt the back of her neck where the web once was and felt the hole where spider had bit her. She quickly put the spider in a small glass tube and closed it off. She washed her face once more with water, hoping to wake up from the dream she felt she was in. With no luck of being brought back to another reality, she went to bed.

The next morning she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and she thought something was crawling on her, she woke up just before her alarm went off, and when she went to silence it, she ended up smashing her alarm clock to bits. Since she was already up, she decided to get ready, she quickly went into the bathroom and started getting ready. She ended up squeezing too much toothpaste out, and it splattered against the mirror. She sighed as she wiped some of it onto her toothbrush and turned on the water. To her surprise she ripped the handle of the faucet out, and in her rush to grab the towel, she took the bar out of the wall. " _Jesus_ ," she groaned. Once she stopped the water she went to her door, and with two fingers, she slowly opened the door and went back to her room.

She sat on her bed, with messy hair, the towel rod, and handle in one hand and her toothbrush in another. She felt as if she was going crazy, her senses were hyped up, and she couldn't relax. Every breeze, every sounds, and every change of light caught her attention. She was finding it impossible to focus on one thing. She heard something on her wall and looked over to find a spider. Realizing she may be affected by the spider bite, she decided to do some research on Google. She was midway through her search when she suddenly couldn't type, and she realized she had pulled up some of the keys. After fixing her computer, she got ready, noticing in the mirror on the door that she suddenly had very defined and toned muscles. She wasn't in terrible shape in the first place, but it was still a noticeable difference from the previous day.

After getting ready, she headed to school and met with her friends in homeroom before going to her locker before class. She felt the hair on the back of her neck raise and without even thinking about it, she moved to the side, dodging Bumper's fist which now clashed with her locker door. Bumper turned to face the now smirking girl who quickly turned to go to class. The feeling came back, and before she knew it, she was being turned around, and Beca's newfound reflexes allowed her to dodge his multiple attacks. Soon there was a crowd circling around the two, including Beca's best friends, and her captains. Frustrated and humiliated, Bumper was about to throw another punch when one of the teachers came between the two.

The crowd slowly spread out, Beca looked across the hall to see Chloe who watched her as she began to walk away. She was about to start making her way to class when she noticed Bumper turn back around and head for the girl, "Beca watch out!" Beca was in a rush, and didn't want to be late for class, so she ignored the tingling, buzzing, and ringing that she had felt earlier and ended up getting slammed to the ground by Bumper. Thankfully the teacher was still outside and pulled Bumper off of the girl who was helped up by her lab partner. "You know, when I said you were brilliant the first day, I didn't mean to go picking fights."

Beca chuckled, "thanks for helping me up, and I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but if you get hurt, I'll have no partner. _For science,_ " Chloe clarified. "And cooking."

"Yeah, you'd be pretty lost without me."

Chloe hit the girl's arm, and laughed, "rude!" The warning bell rang and the two girls parted ways. The rest of the day went as planned the only major bumps were the dispute with Bumper and when Mr. Smith announced their first test would be Friday. Once classes finished up Beca was going to head home since there was no Bellas rehearsals. She had made it outside and was walking out to meet Jesse when she heard someone call her name and tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see her lab partner smiling at her, "hi."

"Hey."

"Whatcha doin?"

"I'm about to go meet Jesse, so we can walk home together."

"What? You don't take the bus?"

"We ride the bus to school, but we walk home."

"Why?"

"Well in the mornings I'm too tired to walk. But in the afternoons Jesse and I usually grab a sandwich at Delmar's."

"Oh nice, I'm personally a fan of Benny's."

"Oh yeah. I love pizza, especially if the slice is only a dollar."

Chloe chuckled, "well I was wondering if you wanted to study for that test together sometime this week?"

Beca nodded, "yeah sure that sounds good." The two were walking out of the school when she saw Jesse who was talking to Benji. It seemed like they were deep in conversation, so Beca turned to Chloe, "would you want to go with us?"

Chloe nodded, "sure, maybe we can drop by your house and we can start studying?"

"Sure," the two headed over towards Jesse and Benji who were both surprised to see the other girl with Beca. "Hey guys, I'm starving, are you guys ready to go?"

Jesse and Benji stood in awe before Jesse finally spoke, "actually Benji and I are going to my place to work on some stuff, sorry Bec."

Beca shrugged, "that's cool, tomorrow?"

"Totally."

"Alright, well, see you later." The two made their way downtown and walked into a small grocery store that had a small deli as the main focal point in the shop. "Hey what's up, Mr. Delmar?"

"Hey, Ms. Mitchell," he waved and smiled. "You've brought a guest?"

"Oh yeah this is Chloe."

"Well hi, what can I get you?"

Chloe looked at the sign and shrugged, "I don't know surprise me."

The man chuckled, "get me a number 3 for this young lady."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled as she handed the man her money and took her sandwich.

"And Beca, your usual number 5?"

"Yeah, and with pickles, and can you squish it down real flat? Thanks," Beca said to the man working behind the counter.

"You got it boss."

Beca nodded and smiled at Chloe, she grabbed a pack of gummy worms and set them on the counter, "you want anything?"

"No I'm good thanks."

"Suit yourself," she said with a sigh.

Mr. Delmar set Beca's sandwich down and grinned, "how's your aunt?"

"She's alright, still married," Beca commented.

The man turned to his coworker, "la tía de él es una italiana bellissima."

Beca chuckled and crossed her arms, "cómo estás tu hija?"

The man's face turned cold, "ten dollars."

Beca scoffed, "its _five_ dollars."

"Its ten for that comment."

"Hey come on, I'm joking," she said pulling out five dollars. _"I'm joking_." The man sighed, took the dice dollars and handed her the sandwich. "Thanks, hey Murph," Beca said as she pet let the cat. "Ready to go, Chloe?" Chloe nodded with a smile, and the two headed out towards Beca's house.

Beca opened the gummy worms and began eating them, she had put another in her mouth when she offered some to Chloe, "no thanks," she shook her head. Beca shrugged and put a couple more in her mouth, "I didn't realize you knew spanish," Chloe mentioned.

Beca nodded, "oh yeah I'm full of surprises."

"What were you two talking about that made him so mad?"

"Oh he was saying stuff about my aunt, like objectifying her, so I asked about his daughter."

"Bec."

"I know, I know, dick move."

"It was kind of funny though."

"I really thought he was gonna charge me ten dollars."

"I'm surprised he didn't just kick you out."

Beca laughed, "nah, I've been going there forever, Mr. Delmar and I go way back."

Chloe chuckled, "well that's good."

The two finally made it to Beca's house and made their way inside, "Hey, May."

"Bec, how was class?"

"Good, I brought a friend, we're gonna go study."

May walked out from the kitchen and smiled, "hi I'm Beca's aunt May. But you can just call me May like all of her other friends."

"I'm Chloe, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe. You two have fun."

The two headed up to Beca's room to start studying, "I'm sorry about the mess, I was a bit under the weather yesterday."

"Oh it's fine, so where do you want to start?"

"Uh actually I don't usually study here."

"Then where do you study?"

Beca walked over to her window and opened it before stepping outside. She smiled back at the older girl in her room, "you coming?"

"I think I'll just stay in here."

"Okay. I'll just lean against the window then."

Beca came back in and grabbed her bag before going back outside. Chloe sat at the end of the desk that was closest to the window so they could study together. Beca sat back out on the roof and leaned against the window frame. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, and all Chloe could see was her torso and up. Chloe smiled as she saw the girl reading through her notes outside, and couldn't help but sneak a picture of the girl. Midway through their studying, Beca pulled out her father's folder and started looking over the notes. Curious, Chloe poked her head out the window and looked over Beca's notes. "what chapter is that from?"

"What? Oh. It's not from a chapter. It was part of my dad's research."

"Cool, can I help?"

Beca shrugged, "sure, it's actually stuff Dr. Connors was talking about. That cross species stuff."

"Oh cool, what are you trying to figure out?"

"I'm trying to figure out, let's say it worked, how much of the host would be taken over by the foreign species?"

Chloe shrugged, "I have no idea, Bec. Honestly I've only ever helped with the simulations but all of them have failed."

"Do you know why?"

"I think he mentioned something about the decay rate."

"The decay rate algorithm?" Chloe nodded in response, and Beca flipped through her notes, "do you think this would work," she asked showing the equation to the other girl.

Chloe nodded, "it's possible, you'd have to talk to Dr. Connors though."

"Well that's not likely to happen, I got kicked out of the internship," Beca joked.

Chloe chuckled and smiled, "well what are you doing tomorrow after school?"

"Don't we have rehearsals?"

"Yeah but it's wednesday workout so it'll just be cardio and vocals. Dancing is primarily Monday and Friday is full skills."

"I'm aware, this will be my _second_ year, remember?"

"And will you remember the choreography this year?"

Beca nodded, "yes, I promise."

"Anyways, we can go to Oscorp after. He usually works late on Wednesdays anyways."

"Alright, but how do I get in? _Jessica Stanley is no longer permitted in the building."_

"Well _Jessica Stanley_ should have stayed with the group. And don't worry, I can get you in no problem."

"Alright then."

The next day Beca was excited to go to school as she would be able to spend more time with Chloe after school. However, her day did not go as planned once gym class rolled around. She and Jesse were stretching when Bumper threw a basketball in their direction which barely missed the duo and hit another girl in the class.

"You did that on purpose Bumper!"

"I didn't," he shook his head. "I was aiming for Mitchell."

Beca scoffed and nodded her head as she grabbed the ball, "are you okay," she asked the girl who nodded back. "Good," she smiled while holding the ball.

"C'mon, Mitchell give me the ball back."

Beca chuckled to herself, "one second." She handed her camera to Jesse who was as confused as everyone else watching. She walked onto the court and grinned at Bumper who was impatiently waiting on her to give back the ball. "Why don't you take it from me?"

Bumper scoffed, "whatever." He walked up to Beca who was holding the ball in her right hand, and reached for the ball. Suddenly, Beca quickly moved the ball behind her back, moving it to her left hand. He reached for it again and Beca switched hands and held the ball behind her. Bumper lunged towards the girl, and she jumped in the air, placing her hand on his back and whipping the ball around his head before swiftly landing back on the floor. Bumper turned around to his friends as Beca threw the ball, hitting Bumper in the back and returning back to her. Bumper gritted his teeth and Beca smiled before quickly changing her demeanor and pretending to throw the ball at the boy who was ducking in preparation for impact.

Beca held the ball out in front of her again and sighed, "just take it." Bumper stood still and the girl rolled her eyes, "alright how about this," she asked as she covered her eyes. "How about that," she stated turning around so she was no longer facing him. Using her newfound senses she maintained a strong grip on the ball through Bumper's multiple attempts to retrieve the ball. After feeling a couple more pulls, she looked to Bumper with a sly grin, "come on, Bumper, _take it."_

Bumper sighed and backed up, squaring up on his opponent, "come on, Mitchell."

Beca looked around and noticed she now had the attention of the entire class. She dribbled the ball a couple times and began to run towards Bumper. She took one last dribble and power stepped into Bumper, pushing him to the ground, and used her last step to leap into the air. She felt as if time had stopped as she went towards the basket, she had brought her knees towards her as she knew she wanted them to be bent when she landed for more support. She scored with a slam dunk, but she wasn't expecting to break the backboard. The sound shattered through the gymnasium, and Beca found herself holding the rim while glass showered down from the remaining frame of the backboard, "oh fuck."

The gym teacher blew his whistle, "Mitchell, Allen."

"Yes coach," the two said in unison.

"Principal's office."

The two glared at each other before turning to get their bags. Beca was reaching down for her bag when Jesse approached her, "dude what the hell was that?"

Beca shrugged, "it's an old school, I guess it was too much force for the old thing."

Jesse nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Are you guys in trouble?"

"No we're going to the principal's to get ice cream, _yes we're we're in trouble you egghead_."

Jesse chuckled, "sorry, silly question. Keep me updated, Bec."

Beca gave him an awkward grin and walked towards the coach, handing him the rim, "sorry coach."

"You've got some skills, Mitchell. If you can take it easy on my backboard, you should try out this year."

"Thanks, but sports aren't really my thing."

"From what I just saw, you're a natural athlete."

Beca nodded and headed for the principal's office. Beca sat down in the waiting room until she was called into talk to Mrs. Junk, "Ms. Mitchell, please come in. Bumper, stay here until your parents get here."

"Seriously? You called his parents?"

"I called yours as well, your uncle is on his way."

Beca sighed and headed into the office, once she sat down the other woman started talking, "so Beca, Bumper already told me what happened, but I want to hear your side."

"We were in gym and he was playing basketball. He threw the ball in my direction and admitted he was aiming for me. And I don't know, I just lost it."

"Well this is very unexpected for you. And I know Bumper has tended to pick on you since you started here. But I need you to know that humiliation like this is not okay."

"I know," Beca nodded.

"Look you're a good kid and an excellent student. I'm not going to suspend you or anything, but I am requiring you to join an athletic team or club."

"What why?"

"Because exercise is a good way to relieve stress and release endorphins that can help you with controlling your emotions."

"But I'm already in the Bellas, we do cardio."

Mrs. Junk smiled, "as much as I love the Bellas, they are a chorus group a part of the fine arts department, not the athletic department."

Beca sighed, "you're not gonna let up on this are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll find a team or something."

"Excellent, now stay here while I see if everyone is here."

Beca nodded and waited for the rest of the meeting to start. Once all of the adults arrived, the principle explained the events that occurred in gym class. Beca and Bumper then affirmed their actions and how they were affected. After the meeting Beca and her uncle were walking down the hallway in silence. Beca looked around awkwardly before finally speaking up, "you know they aren't actually gonna make you pay for the backboard right?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "God, Bec I don't care about the backboard. Is it true what I heard back there? Did you humiliate that boy?"

"Well...yeah but he...he deserved it."

"Did he now?"

Beca nodded, "he's a dick."

"Language, Beca. Is he the one that hit you?" Beca looked away from her uncle, "Is he?"

"Yeah, he is, but-"

"So this was about getting even? If so, I'm guessing you are feeling pretty good right now. _Am I right or wrong_?" Beca looked down at the ground in shame and sighed. "That's what I thought. Well thanks to this little escapade, I had to change shifts at work. So you have to pick up your aunt at nine, okay?"

Beca nodded, "yes."

"Good," Ben looked up and saw Chloe at her locker. "She looks familiar," he said with a grin.

Beca turned around and saw the redhead, she quickly turned back to face her uncle and shook her head, "no I don't think so."

"She's the girl on your computer."

"No, please don't-"

"She's got you on her computer," he said to Chloe who immediately looked up. "Yeah, I'm her probation officer." He patted Beca on the back, "don't forget about May."

Beca nodded as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight she looked at Chloe and laughed awkwardly, "he's a character. That was my uncle. He is a pathological liar and thought you were someone else."

"Aw so you _don't_ have me on your computer," Chloe asked as she chuckled.

"Well, it's just a picture of the Bellas…"

Beca continued mumbling and Chloe decided to decided to speak up, "right. So did you get expelled?"

Beca sighed, "no, Mrs. Junk is actually making me join an athletic club or team."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well I think that you would make a cute jock."

"Thanks."

"You know, Aubrey and I are actually gonna try out for the cheer squad."

"Really? I didn't know you were into that."

"Yeah, plus it looks good for college to be like involved in stuff at school."

"Yeah but what about the Bellas?"

"Oh well, Bellas only rehearse three days a week and we can always adjust the schedule."

"And the internship?"

"It's only twice a week, I'm sure I can work around it."

"Well that's pretty cool."

"Yeah but what about you? What are you thinking of joining?"

"Probably gonna try out for basketball."

"Basketball, that'll be good for our team, bad for local backboards."

Beca chuckled, "whatever, I'm sure the practices won't conflict with the Bellas. The girls usually don't practice until later anyways."

"Hey maybe I'll even cheer at your games."

"Maybe."

"Well I'm glad you weren't suspended, then I'd have to get a new partner."

"Yeah, that'd be tragic."

Chloe smiled and wrapped their arms together, "wanna walk to class together?"

"Sure," the two walked together arm in arm, and sat down in their seats. The next two classes went by quickly and soon the girls were headed off to rehearsal. Today was one of the more intense workouts but Beca felt fantastic throughout it. She didn't feel nearly as worn out as she usually did, and she definitely wasn't as sore. Once rehearsals were over the pair grabbed their bags and walked out together unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"What do you think they're up to?"

"They've probably got a date."

"No, Chloe would tell me."

"Well did you see them walkin down tha hall earlier?"

"No, why?"

"They were all looped together like all coupley," Amy told Aubrey.

"Chloe does that with everyone. That doesn't mean anything."

"Fine, but I'm gonna win this bet."

"I don't think so."

Once the girls got to Oscorp, they made their way upstairs to Dr. Connors office, and Chloe knocked on the door, the man smiled and waved the two girls in, "hi, Dr. Connors. This is Beca she is-"

"She was one of the interns."

"Yes sir."

"What can I help you two with?"

"Well, Beca here had some questions about your research."

"Really?"

Beca nodded.

"Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere," Connors asked examining Beca's face.

"I think you worked with my father, Richard Mitchell."

"Wow, you really have grown up, Rebecca."

"I go by Beca," the girl said with a smile.

"Right. Well sorry about your parents, your father had an incredible mind. Anyways what about my research has intrigued you?"

"I was just curious about how much a foreign species would take over if it worked. Chloe mentioned something about you struggling with an algorithm?"

Connors nodded, "that's right, since I had none of your father's research, I attempted recreating it. However, we have been unable to have subjects survive, our problem was the decay rate algorithm."

"Right," Beca nodded and looked over to the whiteboard. She grabbed a marker and looked at the scientist, "may I?"

"Of course." Becs quickly turns and writes down the equation she had memorized from her father's notes. Connors looked at the equation in awe as he reviewed every variable the girl had wrote down, "extraordinary, how did you come up with this?" Beca shrugged and tapped the marker to her head as she smiled. "Well why don't you two follow me over here really quick to try to see if we can finally generate a serum."

The two girls nodded and followed Dr. Connors into the lab. The man explained that the goal was to transfer the regenerative abilities of lizards to their host subject Freddie the three legged rat. Beca entered the algorithm and rejected a phone call from her uncle. Meanwhile Chloe was working on the last key to the serum, "alright, Bec I need your help with this." Beca walked over and stood behind Chloe. Neither realized how close they were standing until Chloe went to take a step back and ran into the sophomore, "sorry."

"It's all good, what are you trying to do?"

"Preempt the protein."

"Brilliant, you do that and you preempt the immune response." Beca leaned around Chloe and adjusted a few of her inputs, and sent the file over to Dr. Connors. After nervously watching numerous failed attempts, the three were about to give up hope until they finally heard the computer declare the a successful regeneration simulation. The three walked over to the other part of the lab and generated the new serum. After they injected the mice, the two girls left the lab and headed home.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Chlo."

"Anytime, Bec."

"See you in school, Red." Chloe leaned in and kissed the girl on the cheek before parting ways with Beca. Beca had a smile on her face up until she saw her uncle sitting on the front porch, frowning at her. She walked up the stairs and smiled at her uncle, "hey, Ben."

"Don't hey me, young lady. Did you _forget something_ tonight?"

"What?" Beca stood in confusion until she noticed her aunt through the window, "oh crap."

Her uncle nodded, "you owe your aunt an apology, now get in there."

Beca sighed and walked inside to give her aunt a hug, "I'm so sorry, aunt May."

"Honestly, Bec you don't need to apologize."

"Like hell she doesn't," Ben exclaimed.

"Ben."

"I'm sorry, uncle Ben I just got caught up at Oscorp."

"Oh you got distracted. Your aunt had to walk twelve blocks in the middle of the night, alone. And then she had to wait in a deserted subway station and walk home from there by herself."

May stood up and set her hand on his chest, "Ben, sweetie, honestly, I'm completely capable of walking home by myself."

"You will not defend her!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are," he turned to Beca. "Now listen to me, Bec. You're a lot like your father and that's a good thing, but he lived by a philosophy, a principle. He believed that if you could do good things for other people, _you had a moral obligation to do those things._ That's what's at stake here. Not choice, _responsibility_."

Beca scoffed and nodded, "that's nice, that's great. So where is he?"

"What?"

"Where is he? Where's my father? He didn't think it was _his responsibility_ to be here to tell me that himself?"

"How dare you-"

"How dare I? _How dare you,_ " Beca screamed as she stormed out the door.

"Bec, come on where are you going?"

Beca ignored her uncle and slammed the door, not realizing her strength and turned back when she heard the glass shatter and watched pieces of the glass fall out of the frame. She looked to her guardians with an apologetic look before continuing down the road. Her uncle went after her despite her aunt suggesting he give her some space. Beca was glad she decided to climb up a pole to sit in the upper frames of a bridge when she heard her uncle below calling her name. Once she was sure he was gone, she hopped down and headed to the grocery store. She grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk but when she went to pay for it, the man at the counter wouldn't let her take it since she was down two cents.

She was on her way out when she heard something fall to the ground. The next thing she knows she sees the man that was behind her in line stealing money from the register and passed her the bottle of milk she was unable to buy. She quickly walked out of the store, ignoring the clerk's pleas for help. She was two blocks down when she heard a gunshot and slowly walked over to the scene to find her uncle the victim. She quickly leaned down and placed her hand over the hole that was gushing blood, "oh god, oh god. Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben, please stay with me." She pressed down harder on the wound trying to stop the bleeding but nothing was helping. "Somebody get some help, call an ambulance, please anybody!" Unfortunately, by the time any help arrived, her uncle had passed. She was back home with her aunt talking to the police, and Beca managed to get the drawing from the sketch artist who also said the man had a star tattooed on his left wrist.

The next day at school, the news had spread, and Beca finally understood what it was like to be a zoo animal. Everywhere she went people looked at her with a frown. She was at her locker when she heard Bumper's voice down the hall, "hey, Mitchell."

"Not today, Bumper," Beca said as she closed her locker door and started to walk away from him.

"Hey c'mon I just want to talk," Bumper went to give her a pat on the back, but Beca grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. "Feels better right? Look your uncle died, I'm sorry. I get it. _I'm sorry._ " Beca sighed and let go of his shirt and turned to walk to class.

She was halfway to her class when she saw Chloe at her locker. The redhead shut her locker and walked over to Beca, she quickly wrapped the smaller girl in a hug and held her as she started to cry, "I'm so sorry, Bec."

Later after school, Beca went to search for the man that shot her uncle. She managed to get into a fight with a group of people that ganged up on a girl to steal her purse. In the end she winded up falling through the roof of an old rundown building. She ended up landing on the mat of a wrestling wring. The man above him was shouting about how he knew what she looked like. Beca sighed as she looked around at the posters of masked wrestlers, and she smirked. As soon as she got home she grabbed some of her old clothes and started making a suit. She ended up using old sweatpants and sweatshirts. She spent a little time making goggles that could help her focus. By the time she was done with the goggles and the first part of the suit her aunt called her down to dinner.

After dinner she worked on making web shooters to get around more efficiently. An idea she got when she was walking home and saw a spider web and another spider dangling from their web. She used some old watches, parts from an old computer, and the manufactured webbing she swiped from Oscorp. She decided to integrate the web shooters into wrist bands so that she could easily take them on and off. After many failed attempts and reprogramming she finally managed to get the web shooters to work. They were a tad bulky, but they worked easily to where Beca only needed to flick her wrist to move her hand out of the way, and put her middle and ring fingers on a small pad that acted as the trigger for the web to shoot out. When she finally put on her suit and looked in the mirror she cringed and made a note to herself to improve her suit once she got the money for it. She didn't look awful, she was wearing what looked like a blue sweatsuit with a red hooded vest jacket and a ski mask with the goggles. In addition, she had her web shooters which were their own masterpiece, and likely the only legitimate part of the suit. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was already midnight and decided to call it a night.

The next few weeks went by quickly as Beca was focused on avenging her uncle's death. She had tested her web shooters and was now swinging around the streets in her costume looking for the man that shot and killed Ben. She quickly made a name for herself, the public called her spiderman, and she rolled her eyes at the assumption but decided she liked the name. She had saved multiple people from accidents, caught thief's, and even helped with small tasks like saving cars from trees. Yet with all of the newfound fame she had gained throughout the city she was still haunted by the same man. The only thing that made her days better was a certain redhead that she sat next to in class. Balancing her new responsibilities of being a local superhero and the Bellas seemed to be easier than she thought, but she was worried about what would happen when basketball started. Pushing her worries aside Beca was swinging through the streets of queens when she saw Chloe and Aubrey walking out of a restaurant. Beca assumed they were headed home as it was getting dark out, and she was about to shoot a web in the other direction when she heard a scream and looked to see a man running down the street with a purse. Beca shot her webs out to the man and they quickly caught the back of his shirt. She pulled the webs towards her, jumped down from the roof she was on, and quickly wrapped the man up in the webbing. She shot one more web up to the ceiling of an awning above them and attached the man to it before grabbing the purse and returning it to the girls.

"Thank you so much, Spiderman."

"Anytime, Chl-uh, Red," Beca stuttered. "You two should be more careful wandering the city at night."

"I thought you were a guy," Aubrey stated. "You sound like a girl, and you're... _shorter than expected."_

"Well you know the name just kinda stuck, who am I to correct them. And I'm average height for a girl."

Chloe chuckled, "well how can I thank you?"

"Just stay out of trouble."

Aubrey sighed, "yeah yeah we get it, thanks again. See you around spidey."

Beca waved and swung off to go back to her house for dinner.

"Oh my gosh, Bree we just met spiderman!" Chloe said as she jumped up and down.

"Calm down, Chloe."

"How are you not excited? We met him-well _her_ technically."

"I guess it was nice she got your purse back, but do we really need her protecting our streets. That's what cops are for."

"Please, my dad can't do everything, Spiderman is like an extra helping hand."

"I wouldn't let your dad hear that. I hear he is about to issue for Spiderman's arrest."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "whatever."

"My dad doesn't like her either, says she gets in the way of business."

"How does Spiderman get in the way of his clean up from the battle of new york and all of the other avengers mishaps in the city?"

"Something about how he will bring other things into the city and destroy it again," Aubrey said with a shrug.

"Well I think Spiderman is awesome," Chloe said with a sigh.

"Keep your toner in your pants, Beale."

"I-I do not have a-"

"Yeah you can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't like that mysterious masked vigilante."

"Shut up," Chloe said as the two continued walking down the street.

"I mean I get it, I just think the girl seems cocky, and her suit is ridiculous."

The next day on her way to school, Beca decided to do a quick patrol, while she was on her way she noticed Aubrey and Chloe walking to school. Intrigued she decided to swoop down and follow the two. She stayed a couple blocks behind the girls to make sure they wouldn't notice her. Halfway through her patrol she felt a tingling sensation, and turned her head to notice a car going to fast to stop before the light. Beca looked down to see the two girls in the path of the car. She heard the horn go off and saw both girls stuck in shock. She shot a web out to the closest building and landed in front of the two girls. She shot two webs out and attached it to their bags, sending them out of the way of the vehicle while Beca planted her feet and braced herself for impact. Much to her surprise she stopped the car, only moving a couple inches from her original spot. The crowds on the sidewalks cheered and Beca quickly turned to her captains, "are you two okay?"

Starstruck, Chloe nodded, "thanks to you, spiderman."

"Twice in the past twenty-four hours, starting to think you guys want me to save you."

Aubrey scoffed while Chloe smiled, "well thanks anyways."

"Well I guess I'll see you around, bye ladies."

And with that she swung out and headed towards the school.

"Spiderman goes to school," Aubrey questioned.

"Apparently, oh maybe she goes to our school!"

"Doubtful, we live in New York City, there a hundreds of schools in each burrow."

Chloe sighed, "well one can hope."

The rest of the day went by quickly and Beca was glad when cooking class came. It was a relaxing class, one where Beca and Chloe spent most of their time talking. Today they were working on a two part assignment where they would have to finish the rest of it at home. Once they started on the first part the two girls started talking. "So how was your weekend," Beca asked. "Anything exciting happen?" Chloe grinned as she remembered the events from last night and this morning, causing a smirk to form on Beca's face, "what? Did you meet someone?" Chloe nodded. "Who? _A boyfriend?"_

Chloe chuckled, "no."

"Then what's got you all... _smiley_?"

She sighed, "okay you can't tell anyone, promise?" Beca nodded and Chloe smiled, "okay. I met Spiderman."

"Really," Beca asked even though she was aware of their meeting. "What was it like?"

"It was amazing. I was in awe, although she did get my purse from a thief and save my life this morning."

"Wow, were you alone?"

"No, Aubrey was with me."

"She must've been excited."

"Not really, she thinks the suit is lame."

"What? No I've seen pictures of it, it looks brilliant."

"Well the web shooters are pretty interesting," Chloe said with a nod. "But the outfit itself is subpar."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well obviously Spiderman's main use of transportation is swinging through the skies. And that's likely a huge advantage, yet she wears loose clothing that increases air resistance and slows her down."

"Maybe Spiderman was on a budget."

"Maybe but I would look into like a spandex suit or something, it's more breathable and it will definitely be better for fights and stuff, plus it's better for swinging through the air. I like the colors though. Could use a better design."

"Why design?"

"I don't know Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, they all have a signature look, Spiderman needs one too."

"You think Spiderman is as good as the avengers?"

"Spiderman is like our local avenger, Beca."

"Nice," Beca nodded.

"Anyways, what about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"I'm really sorry, Bec. I can't imagine how you feel."

"Thanks," Beca said with a small grin.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca and gave her a small hug, and then sighed, "well when do you want to get this other part done? It's not due until Friday."

Beca shrugged, "what about after rehearsal wednesday?"

"Sounds good," Chloe said with a smile.

The bell rang and Beca quickly made her way out. She headed home as quickly as possible and began researching new materials for suits. Over the next two days she took Chloe's advice and came up with a new design and worked on her new suit made out of spandex. It was red and blue, the red parts had black webbing around it, while the blue had the appearance similar to the texture of a basketball. In addition she added a black spider similar to the one that bit her on the front and a red one on the back of the suit. The red parts of the suit were mainly her mask, gloves and boots while the rest was blue. She used sunglasses in her mask instead of her goggles, and designed slimmer web shooters for this suit. It took two afternoons and late nights, but Wednesday morning, Beca was finally able to test out the new suit. She woke up early in the morning, packed an extra set of clothes in her bag and headed out the door.

Once she got downtown she quickly climbed up a small apartment building and and ran across the rooftop. She shot a web towards the next high rise, a d continued her path towards the large skyscraper. Once she was a building away, she shot a web to the next building and swung toward the skyscraper, using her momentum to soar through the air and land against the glass. She stared at herself in the reflection, and nodded,"nice," she said to herself. It was definitely an upgrade from her previous suit, and it allowed her to move around more. She decided to make her way to school when she saw Chloe and Aubrey walking to school and decided to drop by on the two girls she shot a web at a the bridge they were approaching and quickly swooped by them, catching their attention. She stayed at the bridge until they were just about to walk under the bridge, then she stopped down from a web in front of the two, " _ladies_."

"Spiderman," the two girls said in unison.

"Hope you guys are staying out of trouble."

"Maybe we like trouble," Chloe said with a sly grin.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "yes we are staying out of trouble, now please move so we can get to school."

"Sure thing," Beca moved up on her web to let the girls go by.

Beca was about to leave when Chloe turned around and called out to her, "hey Spiderman!" Beca turned her head, and saw noticed Chloe walking towards her, " _the new suit looks good._ " Chloe gave the hero a kiss on the cheek and winked before she returned to her friend's side, leaving a shocked Beca, hanging upside down in awe.

 **Notes: well that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for this one, I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it. I had a really hard couple weeks, and found out some really bad news. If you need references for the suits, the first suit mentioned is Peter's handmade suit from spiderman homecoming while the new suit last referenced is the one in the amazing spiderman and will be the main suit for a while until beca meets stark in later chapters. Well anyways the plan for this is to mix some PP bechloe stuff with the amazing spiderman storylines while also keeping it in the setting for MCU spidey and maybe a couple scenes from the original spiderman trilogy. Anyways please let me know what you think, thanks for reading and as usual, RR much appreciated (:**


	3. A Hero Is Born

Chapter 3

After Chloe left, Beca brought her hand up to her cheek. Then she quickly shot another web towards the girls and swung past them, Chloe smiled as she watched the webslinger fly between the buildings. Aubrey looked over and rolled her eyes, "your toner is showing."

"Shut up," Chloe said with as the two continued walking to the school.

Beca made her way towards the school and stopped in an alley a couple blocks down from the school. She took her mask off and quickly changed her clothes. She was planning on wearing the suit under her clothes, but it was a warm day, so she shoved the suit into her bag and headed to school. She walked in and headed to her locker, placing her bag in it and grabbing her books. Suddenly Jesse came up behind her and placed a Lego on her shoulder, " _join me,_ " he said impersonating the emperor. " _And together….we can build my new Lego death star."_

Beca looked over her shoulder to her friend with a shocked look, " _what_?"

Jesse smiled and nodded.

"No way, that's awesome, how many pieces?"

"Three thousand eight hundred and three."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know. Want to build it tonight?"

"No I can't tonight, Chloe and I are finishing up our project," Beca said as she grabbed her last book and shut her locker.

"Right," Jesse said as he punched the girl lightly in the shoulder. "How's that going?"

"It's fine, she's Chloe, you know the usual."

"Well why don't we work on the death star after your project? I'll work on the base and structure at my house, then I can come over after the project," Jesse continued, but Beca stopped listening the second she saw Chloe and Aubrey walk through the doors. She suddenly remembered their encounter a couple minutes before, and was finally pulled out of her thoughts by Jesse nudging her, "does that sound good, Bec?"

Not paying attention to what she agreed to, and still staring at Chloe, Beca nodded, "that'd be great."

"Cool," the two parted ways and Beca headed to her class. Once the first two classes were over, Beca met her friends at lunch. As usual, she participated in small talk, but eventually found herself staring at Chloe. "Bec you okay there?" Beca nodded and Jesse looked in the direction she was and grinned.

"Did Chloe get a new top?"

Jesse shook his head, "no that's an old top. But she's wearing it with different pants."

Beca hummed in response, "I should probably stop staring before it gets weird."

"Too late," Amy chimed in. "You're a weirdo."

"Dude."

Amy shrugged and continued eating her food. Once the bell rang, the four went their separate ways. Once her last two classes came around Beca and Chloe were suddenly inseparable. Aubrey and Fat Amy took note of the duo and their interactions.

"They're totally dating," Amy said watching the two in cooking class. "I mean look they're all over each other."

"They're working on the food together. Their hands grazing is no big deal."

"Yeah yeah, blondie, just fork over the twenty, you know I'm right."

"They're just lab partners."

The bell rang and the two girls quickly packed up, "hey Becs," Chloe asked.

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Rehearsal doesn't start for like an hour, what are you doing until then?"

"Probably just working on some homework. Why?"

"Well I was going to go grab some coffee before rehearsals, would you want to join me?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Beca smiled.

"Awes," Chloe said as she grabbed her bag. "You ready to go?"

"Sure, I just have to grab some things from my locker."

"Okay."

Chloe looped her arm with Beca's and the two headed out the door, the duo forgetting about their friends in the process, "guess it's you and me, Aubrey."

"Where do you think they're going?"

"Maybe a quickie before rehearsal."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "not likely, she's my best friend, she would tell me if they were together."

"Or maybe she's keeping it a secret because she knows how much you _love_ Beca," Amy joked.

"Doubtful, if anything she'd be forcing me to spend more time with her."

"Whatever you say."

"We should follow them."

"What? Why?"

"Research for our bet. Now come on!"

The two followed the other pair, staying out of sight. They followed them to Beca's locker, and then out to the coffee shop.

"So what are you gonna get?"

"I'm not really a coffee fan."

"Really? How do you wake up in the morning?"

"To an alarm."

Chloe chuckled, "well obviously, but you don't drink anything to wake you up?"

"No. I have a really good morning routine."

"Is that so? Well you'll just have to share your secret with me."

"Sorry, no can do."

Chloe pouted, "at least let me buy you a drink."

Beca sighed, "sure, I'll just get a hot chocolate."

"Seriously? Hot chocolate?"

"It's chocolate, who doesn't love chocolate."

Chloe chuckled, "fair point."

Chloe ordered their drinks and they sat down in a small booth. Meanwhile Aubrey and Fat Amy sat across the shop covering themselves with menus.

"She bought her a drink," Amy commented.

"She offers to buy everyone drinks. That means nothing."

"Whateva you need to say to keep yourself in denial."

"I'm not in denial, and there is obviously nothing going on here, so let's go back to school. Rehearsals are in thirty minutes."

Chloe got up to get their drinks and sat back down across from the smaller girl who had pulled out her homework, "calculus?"

Beca nodded, "yeah you know just basics like derivatives and shit."

Chloe chuckled, "yeah I hated calculus, it was kind of boring."

"It can be pretty fun though, I mean once you get to integrals and stuff."

"Oh totes, but derivatives are like, child's play."

Beca smiled, "if you're so smart why am I helping you study for Chemistry?"

"Because I'm awesome and you love me."

"Sure, Red."

"Well anyways, are you excited for rehearsal?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"We keep doing the same thing. We barely made it to the semis last year with this set."

"Yeah and Aubrey's puke fast didn't help us at the finals."

"Exactly. If we want to win nationals this year, we need to come up with something new."

"Maybe you could talk to her, Bec."

Beca scoffed and took a sip of her drink, "we both know that wouldn't help anything."

"Yeah."

"You could talk to her though."

"What?"

"Seriously, you're co-captain. You should get a say in the setlist."

"You know how things work, she does the setlist. I do the choreography." Beca groaned and took another sip of her drink. Chloe chuckled and looked at her phone only to see the time. She gasped, "oh my God, Bec we need to leave now if we want to make it to rehearsal on time."

The two girls scrambled to grab their things and their drinks and quickly headed back to school. Once they arrived the two set their bags down, Beca sat down in the chair next to Amy while Chloe went to stand next to Aubrey. Beca noticed a few new faces from the auditions and waited for the captains to start.

"Alright," Aubrey said, bringing the girls attention her. "Now that everyone has arrived, I would like to formally welcome everyone back and welcome all of the new Bellas."

"We are going to start with introductions and then we will do a skills assessment, and we will end practice with handing out schedules and announcements,"Chloe said with a smile.

"That's right, we will each say our name and grade and then something we do for fun in our free time or a fun fact. For example, I'm Aubrey Posen, I'm a junior, and I have an internship at Oscorp."

"And I'm Chloe Beale, also a junior, and I am trying out for cheerleading."

"See? Simple as that, now we will go around the group and introduce ourselves."

Everyone went around the group starting with Cynthia Rose, then Jessica and Ashley who were followed by Lily who was barely audible. Next one if the new girls stood up and smiled, "hi my name is Stacie, I'm a sophomore, and my hobbies are watching E Network and cuticle care."

Next up was another new face, and she slowly got out of her chair and waved, "hi I'm Emily and I'm a freshman. Uh, I guess a fun fact about me is that I write my own songs?"

Everyone waved and she sat back down. Next was Beca's turn, "hey I'm Beca, I'm a sophomore, and I make mixes and stuff."

She sat back down allowing Amy to introduce herself followed by the last new face, "My name is Flo, I'm a sophomore, and I just moved here from California."

"Well once again," Aubrey said once Flo sat down. "Welcome to our first official rehearsal of the year. Now everybody get into two groups we are doing a full skills assessment."

"One group will be with me working on dancing while the other group will be with Aubrey and in about forty five minutes we will switch and then we will be done for the day."

"Alright, let's start."

The Bellas fractured into the two groups. Beca went with Aubrey's group first and worked on her vocals. Aubrey jotted down notes as they ran through the usual exercises. After forty five minutes they took a quick break and switched stations. Chloe had all of the girls in a line doing a quick improvisation dance to see where each of them were. And then she did a brief example of the choreography for the routine and had the girls follow along. Once again, Beca mixed up her steps and Chloe gladly came in behind her to lead her through the steps. Beca tried to pretend like she didn't enjoy it but with Chloe's arms wrapped around hers and her voice in her ear, the girl was practically swooning.

Aubrey called an end to practice and asked for everyone to return to their chairs. Chloe handed out the schedules and setlist for the year while Aubrey began talking, "alright, nice job today ladies. Here is our practice schedule we will practice Monday, Wednesday, Friday from three until four-thirty. And I expect you to add your own cardio."

" _Why cardio_? We are all in good shape as you can see," Beca responded.

"Because we need to be at our best, and cardio allows you to stay in shape in order to perform the routine at one hundred and ten percent."

"And we have our first gig at the pep rally next week."

"We are performing at the pep rally?"

The captains nodded and dismissed the group. Beca went and grabbed her bag and waited for Chloe to wrap up with Aubrey. Amy was about to leave when she turned to Beca, "ay, shortstack! You coming?"

"Nah I'm waiting for Chloe we are going to my place to finish that cooking assignment."

"Oh well, see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah see you, Amy."

Beca noticed the two were wrapping up and walked towards the pair, "ready to go Chloe?"

"Sure, I just need to get my bag." Chloe walked away and Aubrey's face fell from a smile to a frown.

"Everything okay?"

"We need to talk."

"Those are not words a girl likes to hear," Beca joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I just need to remind you that _this year_ you will need to take your ear monstrosities out."

"Seriously?"

"Yes they're distracting, and so is your toner for Jesse."

"What?"

Aubrey nodded, "you guys are practically all over each other."

"Trust me, that's not a thing, and you're not the boss of me."

Aubrey bit her tongue and sighed, "look whatever game you are playing here, you need to keep Chloe out of it."

"Dude, what game? After a year on the Bellas together do you seriously still hate me?"

"I hate your attitude."

"Yeah that's just my sunny disposition."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "just stay away from Chloe, she is only going to get hurt."

"What are you even talking about? We're lab partners, not girlfriends."

Before Aubrey could respond, Chloe walked up to the two, "everything okay?"

Beca nodded and smiled, "yeah, you ready?"

"Totes! See you later Aubrey."

The two girls walked out of the school and headed towards Beca's house.

Meanwhile at Oscorp, Dr. Connors and Dr. Ratha are having a meeting about his progress with the cross species genetics, "it's finally working. I used the lizard DNA to regrow Freddie's limb."

"It's a miracle."

"No, it's hard work. And it's one step closer to the primate lab."

"Ah," Ratha sighed. "But he doesn't have time for every little step."

"Little?"

"I just mean, he can't wait."

"Well he has to unless wants to be a lab rat."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying," Connors shot back to the man.

"You have to start human trials, now."

"No, I don't. And I won't."

"Then he'll die."

" _People die_. Even Norman Osborn," Connors said as he started packing his stuff.

"We are not finished."

"Human trials? Where are you going to find volunteers for something like this?"

"The wards," Ratha stated. "As far as anyone is concerned its it's a simple flu shot. I was thinking the veterans hospital is a place to start."

"You have got to be kidding me," he said as he stormed off to leave.

"I don't think I am," Ratha replied as he quickly grabbed Connors arm. "You know Curt, it's about fifteen years too late for shock and indignation."

"What're you talking about?"

"Richard Parker wore it well. But it's a cheap suit on you, just as it was then."

"I have nothing to do with that."

"Really? Is that what you told his daughter, Beca?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know or you don't want to know?"

Connors was about to respond but Ratha turned and left, leaving a frustrated scientist to his work. An hour or so after Ratha left, Connors was still pacing around his office when he decided to let himself be the first human trial. He made another vile of the serum and injected into the stump of his arm. He felt a rush of pain and screamed out before finally passing out on his desk.

The girls made it back to Beca's house while May was still at work and quickly began working on their assignment for cooking class. The two part project required making two desserts, one being a cake that would be made in class and the other a small easily portable dessert the partners would make at home together and bring to class. The two decided on making cupcakes and homemade icing. They stopped by Delmar's on the way to Beca's to pick up sandwiches and some ingredients, and now they were eating their sandwiches while reading through recipes for icing.

"Oh what about this vanilla buttercream icing," Chloe asked as she handed her phone to Beca.

She took a bite of her sandwich as she read through the ingredients, "fast and simple," she nodded. "Let's do it." Chloe smiled and the two finished their sandwiches then started baking.

Beca started working on the mixing the wet ingredients while Chloe was mixing the dry ingredients, "okay," Chloe said as she looked over the recipe, "looks like we got everything. Now we just need to combine everything together."

"Seems easy enough."

"So easy, even Beca Mitchell can do it."

" _Hey_ , I'm not an egghead," Beca said as she reached around Chloe and flicked some flour towards her.

Chloe squealed and grabbed an egg, quickly smashing it on the smaller girl's head. Beca stood there in awe as the egg whites dropped down her hair, and Chloe laughed, " _now you are."_

"Jokes on you, egg is supposed to be good for your hair," Beca stated as she threw sugar and flour towards her.

The two girls ended up in a food fight, making a mess in the kitchen. Chloe flicked some of the batter towards Beca who responded by shoving her hand flour and hitting Chloe on her butt, leaving a white handprint on her jeans. Chloe shrieked and whipped around to pick up the smaller girl, spinning her around and tickling her.

Beca laughed and wiggled around trying to get out of Chloe's grip, "okay, okay! I give up. You win, please stop."

Chloe smiled and set the girl down. Beca turned back around and was face to face with Chloe. The two smiled at each other and Chloe sighed as she tucked some of the loose strands of hairs behind Beca's ear. Neither girl was aware of the distance between them shrinking. They could the other's breath on their lips and their eyes slowly started to flutter closed. Just as their lips touched, the owen chimed, letting the girls know it had heated up to the proper temperature. Pulled out the the moment, Chloe stepped back and smiled, "we should really get back to baking. Unless we want an F in cooking."

Beca nodded and the pair finished up mixing the ingredients. They poured the finished mixture into the cupcake tins and placed them in the oven to bake. While they waited for the cupcakes to bake, the girls began working on the icing. Forty minutes later the girls were finishing up icing the cupcakes and cleaning up. The girls managed to make the kitchen look decently clean after their food fight.Chloe had finished icing the last cupcake as Beca finished wiping the counter and Beca chuckled as she started at Chloe.

"What?"

"You have flour on your nose."

Chloe rubbed her nose with her hand, forgetting she had icing all over them, and ended up smearing it on her nose, causing Beca to laugh out loud, "oh we'll see who is the one laughing," Chloe said as she quickly reached over and smeared icing onto the side of Beca's cheek.

"Jokes on you, I love frosting," Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and moved closer to Beca, "well here you can have some more," she said as she smeared more onto her forehead.

Beca grabbed Chloe's wrist and held off her advanced of trying to cover her face in frosting. The pair laughed as they tried to overpower each other, and Chlor ended up having a bad case of the giggles that allowed Beca to pin her against the counter. The two stood face to face, and smiled as they settled down. Chloe brought her hand up to hold Beca's face, and pulled her in. They shared a small smile as they began to close the distance between them.

Just as they began to inch closer Aunt May walked in, "hey Bec," she said as she fumbled with groceries. "Can you help me with the- _what's going on here_ ," she asked as she noticed the girls who had yet separated.

"Nothing," Beca said as she quickly reached for a towel and handed it to Chloe. "Just a baking accident."

"Yeah she was trying to help me clean up the mess."

"Oh okay, well will you be staying for dinner, Chloe?"

"No, I'll be leaving shortly."

"Are we still going to study for Chemistry before you go?"

"Of course," Chloe nodded. "I'm just gonna go clean my face," she said as she headed up stairs.

Beca nodded and smiled as she watched the girl head upstairs before turning back to her aunt who was sporting a smirk, "what?"

"You sure there's nothing going on?"

"May, we are just friends."

"But you _like_ her."

Beca tried to hide her grin, resulting in a laugh from her aunt, "yeah I do, but uh, I'm not even sure she likes girls."

"Well you never know until you try."

"No, no, see we've got a good friendship going here, I don't want to ruin that."

Not wanting to push any further, May nodded and smiled. Beca went upstairs and the girls quickly ran through their notes from Chemistry. Soon enough it was six o'clock and dark out, signaling Chloe that she should head home.

"So I'll bring the cupcakes to class Friday, no worries," Beca said.

"Okay, if you want I can swing by in the morning and help you with them. We made a lot."

"Sure. That sounds good."

Beca opened the front door for Chloe, "let me know when you get back home, I need to make sure my partner doesn't die or get kidnapped."

Chloe chuckled, "sure. Thanks for tonight, Becs,it was fun."

"Anytime, Chlo."

Chloe smiled and kissed the girl in the cheek before starting her walk back home. Beca stood on the front porch until the girl was just out if sight. As soon as the girl's fiery red hair was out of view, Beca went inside and quickly back up to her room. She pulled her suit out of her backpack and quickly changed before sneaking out of the window and climbing up to the roof. She looked back in the direction of where she last saw Chloe and saw the girls hair bouncing in the moonlight. She made sure to keep her distance, but be close enough in case there was any trouble.

Back at Oscorp, Connors wakes up and pulls his chair closer into the desk. He was surprised to be stopped by an arm he had learned to live without. He pulled the regenerated limb up onto the desk and unpeeled the dead skin over it, revealing a new limb covered in mucous membrane. Once he cleaned off his arm he continued to observe it while attempting to reach Dr. Ratha. After the phone rang a few times his assistant picked up the phone, "Emma it's Curt, is he there?"

"I'm afraid not, doctor. The car is taking him to the veterans hospital in Brooklyn."

"No! He can't, Emma you have to stop him."

"I wish I could but I always lose him on the bridge. I'll make sure he returns your call as soon as possible."

Feeling a sudden pain in his head Connors groaned and ended the call. He rushed out of his office and caught a cab. Not knowing why he was undergoing so much pain, he did his best to contain the sudden anger raging through him. He gets in the cab and does his best to tell the driver to take him to the same hospital as Ratha. Noticing his skin beginning to scale he tried to keep his head down, he asked the driver to use the bridge and insisted he drive as quickly as possible.

Chloe knew better than to walk alone at night, but she didn't want to make Beca walk her all the way home and then have to make the trip back alone either. She figured she could take some shortcuts through the alleys and figured if she walked fast enough that she would be left alone. But some part of her was hoping something might happen so that spiderman could come to her rescue. Thus she now found herself walking down the back alleys of Manhattan alone.

She quickly noticed a group of men near the other bed of the alley, but she was too far down the path to turn around and go the other way. She picked up her pace and quickly walked by them, hoping the men would ignore her. Unfortunately she felt her stomach drop as one of the men whistled and the sound of footsteps filled the alley.

"Looks like our delivery is _finally_ here," one of the men said. Chloe noticed there were three other men with him, making it a four against one situation. She did her best to stay calm and end the matter as quickly as possible. "But unfortunately for you, we don't tip for late service."

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed, "you couldn't afford me anyways."

The man snarled and soon the four men began to circle around Chloe. She did her best to look around for an opening, but she was running out of time as the men were quickly closing in the space. She did her best to keep moving while also keeping a distance from each of the four men. However, she couldn't get very far when one of the men stepped in front of her and blocked her path. Suddenly there was a loud crash and it began to pour down rain, making it harder to see a clear path out of the alley.

Chloe sighed and offered her bag to the men, "look, you guys can have whatever you want from here. I don't want any trouble."

The man steps closer and grips his hand around the bag, "I don't take orders, I give them. If I want something, I _always_ get it."

"Well, then I'm sorry to disappoint you," Chloe said as she quickly yanked her bag back towards her, pulling the man closer. She brought her knee up and drove it into his groin, causing the man to fall to the ground. She hears footsteps quickly approaching her as the other men start to advance on her, but before the first man can reach her, he is suddenly pulled in the opposite direction and sent flying into a nearby pile of garbage.

Beca quickly slings a couple of webs around the man who Chloe crippled and continued her advances on the other three goons. Chloe sighed at the sight of the webs being shot out from every direction, as it gave her a sense of safety. Chloe had yet to see the webslinger, as most of the attacks from the girl were coming from the rooftops. She shot a web at one man's face and as he tried to rip the webbing off, she shot another web at his torso trapping his arms. She then sent one final web and attached the guy to the side of the building.

Before either girl noticed, one of the final two men pulled out a knife and came behind Chloe. One man grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so that her neck was exposed, and held her arms behind her back. The other man held the knife so that the blade was barely touching Chloe's neck, "let us go," the man said. "Or else the street will be covered in her blood."

Beca quickly swung down from the rooftop, sticking the landing and putting her hand up, "hey man come on, why don't we just leave her out of it. Let her go and we can punch it out like men."

"You're that spider guy," the man holding Chloe said. ,

"Yeah," Beca nodded.

"You don't sound like a guy."

"Alright, yeah I know very fascinating. Now I'm not here for small talk, just let the girl go so I don't have to kick your ass."

The man with the knife smirked and chuckled as he pressed the knife into Chloe's skin, "I don't think you're in a position to be arrogant, Spiderman." The girl winced as she felt the knife cut the upper part of her neck, though it was only a small cut, she was beginning to lose hope.

Beca nodded and out her hand in the air, "you're right man. You found my biggest fear," she said as she went down on her knees. "Small knives." Chloe looked at the vigilante in awe, she could tell the hero was joking but she couldn't believe the audacity the girl had. "There is no negotiating in these situations man," she said as she put her arms down and shrugged. "So... _I guess I'm going to just have to kick your ass."_

Beca quickly shot a web at the man's knife and pulled the blade out of the man's hand, and sending it flying up to the fire escape where she shot another web to keep it in place. The man who was holding Chloe threw her against the wall and attacked her while Spiderman dealt with the other goon. Chloe did her best defending the guy, who was lazy and less than agile. Beca quickly shoots a web at the third man's chest and pulls him in, bringing her knee up to collide with his face. At the sound of his nose breaking, she shoots a web at his face and wraps him up before pinning him to the ground in encasing him in a silky cocoon of webs.

The final man, being somewhat of a coward stopped fighting Chloe to watch Spiderman battle the third man. Upon seeing the vigilante win, Chloe sported a smile while the fourth man tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't," Beca leapt onto the nearby fire escape and aimed at the mans back. She shot a web, catching him and sending him flying backwards into the wall. She then wrapped his torso in webbing and jumped up to the roof, throwing another web toward the man, and sending him up in the air. Not expecting the amount of momentum the man had, he crashed into the wall. "Oh shit. My bad, are you good man? That was a little hard." Chloe chuckled as she looked around to the four mean who were trapped in the webbing. She looked around the rooftops for the hero and sighed when she figured Spiderman left. She turned around to head home and gasped when she heard a voice behind her, "you are _really_ good at getting into trouble, you know that?"

"And you're really good at stalking me," she said as she turned around, now face to face to the vigilante who was hanging upside down.

"What? Dude, no. I was just in the neighborhood and heard the commotion. But for real, have you ever considered maybe like staying home, cooking a nice meal and binge watching netflix?"

"Well it's not like I was trying to find trouble, I just was cutting through to go home from my friend's house."

" _Friend_ , huh?"

"Yeah, jealous?"

"As if," Beca scoffed. "Well I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you saved me."

"Well that's my job. Trying to be a friendly neighborhood spiderman, you know, people think I'm an ass so I gotta show them I'm not," she stated as she began to pull herself back up the web.

"Wait," Chloe said to stop the girl. "Can't I at least thank you?" She steps closer to the girl who lowered herself back down. Before Beca could respond, Chloe was reaching towards her. She smiled as her fingers came across the seam for where the mask meets the neck of the suit. She hears a sharp inhale from the webslinger as she curls her fingers under the mask and slowly pulls it down, revealing pale skin and the girl's long dark hair that is tucked into the suit. She continues to pull the mas down, revealing the girl's jawline and earlobes, and the curve of a mouth slightly parted from shock. Chloe stops pulling the mask at the hero's nose and smiles.

Beca feels as if she can hardly breathe and her heart is pounding as if it would come out of her chest at any moment. Beca tried to hide her nervousness with a smirk and is able to see the the redhead is now closing the distance between them. Just before their lips touch Chloe sighs and opens her eyes to get one last glimpse at the hero. She grins and leans into the other girl who gasps a little once their lips finally touch. The lips are warm and damp from the rain and the mask. Chloe sighs into the kiss and she can practically hear her heart pounding. The rain continues to pour down and the storm seems to be the last thing on the duo's mind.

Chloe parts the hero's lips and brings her hands to the sides of the woman's face and her fingertips graze the girl's neck. Her tongue is met with a lazy stroke from Beca's and both girls feel their hearts hammering inside their chests. Beca tries to keep herself from grinning while Chloe's lips curl into a smile and her teeth graze the webslinger's bottom lip. She pulls on the bottom lips slightly and brings her tongue along it, surprising the girl who ended up losing her grip and slipping several inches lower.

" _Fucking hell,_ " Beca said with a chuckle as she fell. Chloe slowly steps away from the hero as Beca pulls her mask back on, "wow...you are….something, miss.." Chloe feels her heart skip a best with sound of the brunette's voice and was about to respond when the sound of sirens caught the hero's attention, "guess that's my cue."

"See you around?"

"Maybe," Beca said as she shot a web off into the distance and swung off.

Chloe turned to follow the track of Spiderman and ran to the bed of the alley, "thank you," she shouted.

"You're welcome," Beca responded from the rooftop of the building across the street. "Now go home."

While Beca was following the sound of the sirens she happened to swing by some policemen and followed them to the site of the noise. She found herself at the Williamsburg Bridge and swung up to the top to scout the scene. Just as she got up there she saw a massive lizard pushing his way through the cars on the bridge. She swung down just in time to catch one of the cars he threw off of the bridge. Once she hooked it onto the side of the bridge, she shot another web up to another bar above her and swung towards the Lizard who had made his way to Ratha's car.

" _Incoming_ ," she said as she swung into the monster, using her momentum to kick him the head, knocking him off balance so that he threw the car off the bridge. Beca quickly shot another web to catch the car and roped the rest of the web around the railing like she did with several other vehicles.

She was about to approach the lizard again when a man started screaming, "help! Help! Someone please, my kid is trapped."

Beca looked back at the lizard and sighed, she quickly made her way to the man and swung down to the vehicle. Once she got to the car she shot a web and took the back windshield off. The kid inside was screaming for help, "I want my dad! Someone help!"

Beca leaned in the car and tried to calm the kid down, "hey, buddy it's okay." Unfortunately the kid was not calmed by Spiderman's arrival and continued to panic. So Beca quickly took off her mask and got his attention, "hey it's okay man, I'm just a normal girl, see?" The boy nodded. "Wanna hold my mask?" He nodded again and Beca tossed it down to him. "Alright, hang onto that buddy. Now let's get you out of here. What's your name?" Before the boy could answer Beca noticed a name on a backpack and smiled, "Jack?" The boy nodded, "alright Jack, let's get out of this metal box yeah?" She climbed through the empty space and crawled up behind the boy, "alright I'm gonna undo the belt now. On three you gotta hold onto the seat." Jack nodded and Beca sighed. "Okay, one. Two. Three," Beca said as she grunted while she ripped the belt out of the lock and watched as the boy quickly got a hold of the driver's seat in front of him. Beca smiled, "see, _super easy,_ right?"

Just as Beca said that she smelled something off and before she could pinpoint what it was, the front of the van caught on fire. Before she could react the webbing snapped and Beca had to shoot a web up to the bridge and then held onto the van with the other hand. She groaned as she looked back down at the boy, "Jack, climb, now!"

"I can't," he said, petrified to move.

" _Yes,_ you can," she said. She looked at the mask the boy was holding and groaned, "put-put it on Jack." He looked at her with confusion, "the mask, put it on, it will give you strength, trust me." Jack looked at his reflection through the glasses in the mask and put it on over eas head. "That's it buddy, now climb." The boy nodded and slowly began heading towards the girl. She had a good grip on the bumper but she could feel the metal starting to bend and the sudden movement of the car was quickly becoming an issue for her to keep her grip. "Do me a favor, go a little faster, okay bud?" She continued to encourage the kid as he made his way forward, and just before he reached her, Beca felt the metal tear off and saw the boy extending his hand up to reach for hers, "no!" She quickly shot a web to the boy and it latched onto his chest. Jack grabbed onto the web and Beca sighed as she pulled him back in.

"Nice job buddy, can I get my mask back now?" Jack nodded and put the mask back on the vigilante, "alright let's get you back up there."

It took a while but Beca finally made it back up to the bridge, she carefully pulled her and the boy up and while holding onto the railing she handed the boy to his father. She pulled herself up as the man held onto his kid. She was crouched on the railing catching her breath when the man thanked her, "and who are you," the man asked.

Beca nodded and responded with joy, " _I'm Spiderman._ " The man thanked her once more and she nodded before swinging off into the distance.

 **A/N: hey party people. so i know this took awhile and it wasn't the one i wanted to update first but then all these ideas got in my head and here we are. anyways sorry for the delay. I am currently working on new in town, more than just surviving, and chloe updates. but recently i was gone because i almost cut my thumb off and i couldn't type with all the bandages and using my laptop was nearly impossible because i had no feeling in my thumb up until recently so i was just constantly misspelling everything. so yeah sorry for the delay. and unfortunately there wont be any updates too soon. im trying to get those three done as soon as possible and my goal is to have two up by the end of the month or beginning of next month. just an fyi it may take awhile im working 70 hour weeks for my job and im dealing with all the stuff for moving into an apartment in august so its just been a crazy summer. and as much as i love writing these, i need some me time and some relaxing time with my girlfriend if you know what i mean. anyways hope you enjoyed sorry for the wait and the upcoming waits for updates. i try to update this and chloe more often but as explained earlier i hit a bump in the road. SO thanks for reading especially this god awful long note but i figured you guys deserved to know the reasons for the lengthy waits. thanks again and RR much appreciated (:**


	4. A Decision to Make

Chapter 4

After the events at the bridge, Beca made her way back home, she quickly and quietly climbed up the side of the house. She had left her window open for her to get back in, and once she was inside, she did her best to quietly slide the window shut. She made her way across the ceiling and listened for her aunt who was downstairs in the kitchen. She sighed and shot a small web at the door and tugged on it slowly, trying not to make a lot of noise. Once the door was almost completely shut, she slowly made her way to the ground. While still hanging onto the ceiling with one hand, she peeked through the crack one last time to make sure May was nowhere in site. Positive that the coast was clear, she released her hold on the ceiling and closed the door. She turned around to relax when she noticed Jesse sitting on her bed in shock with the structure of the death star in his lap. After watching Beca, and finally coming back down from his shock, Jesse stood up, forgetting about the Lego set, and there was a loud crash signaling the destruction of the death star.

"What was that," May shouted.

"Uh, _nothing_ ," Beca responded nervously.

Jesse took a deep breathe and as he exhaled he finally spoke, "you're that spider guy...from youtube."

"No, I'm not," she stuttered while trying her best to quickly remove the suit.

"You were on the ceiling!"

"No, I wasn't. _Jesse, what're you doing in my room_?"

"May let me in, you said we were gonna finish the death star!"

" _You can't just bust into my room_ ," Beca said when suddenly May burst through the door.

"Hey, so dinner... that recipe was a disaster, let's go out to eat. Thai? Jesse, Thai?"

"Yes," Jesse nodded.

"No," Beca quickly responded at the same time. "He's got a thing."

"A thing to do _after_ ," Jesse said.

May smiled and nodded before looking to Beca who was in her underwear, "Bec, maybe put some clothes on first." Beca smiled awkwardly as she reached for a sweatshirt, and sighed as May shut the door.

"Oh my God, she doesn't know?"

"Of course not! Nobody knows!"

"Are you an Avenger?"

Beca thought back to what Chloe has said to her a while ago and grinned, "yeah, basically. But you can't tell anybody, okay? It's a secret."

"A secret, why?"

"Because you know what she's like, if she finds out I'm fighting all these people who want to hurt or kill me every night, she won't let me do this anymore. Come on, Jess, _please_."

"Okay, I'll level with you," Jesse said with a sigh before shaking his head. "I don't think I can keep this a secret. This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Beca!"

"No, you have to, May can not know. I _can't_ do that to her right now. You know? I mean with everything that's happened to her."

"Okay."

"Okay? I need you to swear it."

"I swear."

"Thanks, man," Beca sighed as she started guiding him to the door.

"I can't believe this, can I try on the suit?"

"No."

"How do you shoot the web things? How does the suit work? Is it magnets?"

"I'll tell you all about this at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. "Wait. How do you keep this a secret? I would tell everyone."

"Just get out of here," once she pushed him out of her room and closed the door and leaned her back against it. She groaned in frustration and quickly changed her clothes to go to dinner with her aunt.

The next day, Beca is packing her bag and finds that is surprisingly full. She glances at her books on her desk and sighs knowing she's going to have to carry them to school today. She finished packing and sits back down on her bed waiting for Jesse to text her that he is outside. She glances over at her closet where she put her suit, wondering if she should bring it. She sighed and quickly grabbed the suit, stuffing it in her bag. Then she got a text from Jesse and grabbed her bag and books and went downstairs, "bye, May!"

"Bye, Bec have a good day at school."

Beca was greeted with a smile from her best friend as soon as she opened the door, "sup, loser?"

"Am I _really_ a loser though?"

"No, but I do have a ton of questions."

Beca chuckled, "alright then let's get going, and I'll answer some."

Jesse nodded and the two began their walk to school. Jesse offered to carry some of the books for Beca, but she declined his offer as they weren't terribly heavy due to her newfound strength, "you have super strength? That's so cool!"

"Yeah it comes in handy."

"What other powers do you have?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, how did this even happen?"

Beca sighed as she recounted the event at Oscorp. By the time she finished her story they were stopped at a crosswalk near a small convenience store.

"You got bit by a spider? _Can it bite me_ ," Jesse asked as he continued rambling. "Well it probably hurt, right? Whatever, even if it did hurt I'd let it bite me. Maybe, how much did it hurt?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "the spider is _dead_ , Jesse."

"Oh," he said as he glanced over to the small TV in the shop window. " _Woah_ , you were there?"

"Yep."

"You could've died." Beca nodded and began to walk as the signal changed. They were almost to school when Jesse asked another question, "do you lay eggs?"

" _What_? No," Beca said while laughing, unaware that this was the beginning to a never ending list of questions her friend made up.

The two got to school and met up with their friends. Once the bell rang they all separated, and Beca enjoyed her moment of peace before another one of Jesse's interviews. Beca and Jesse were reunited in Gym class, but this week they were in a classroom for the health portion. Once they sat down the questions began to pour out of the boy's mouth, "can you spit venom?"

"No," Beca whispered.

"Can you summon an army of spiders?"

" _No_ , Jesse," Beca sighed.

"How far can you shoot your webs?"

"I don't know," Beca said as she flipped through the pages of the assigned reading that was on the board. " _Shut up_."

"If I were you, I'd stand on a building and just shoot them as far as I could."

" _Shut up, Jesse_ ," she pleaded.

Jesse nodded and began reading. Beca took a deep breath relieved the questions were done, but Jesse has one last thought on his mind. He grinned and looked at the hero, "can I be your guy in the chair?"

"What?"

"You know how in movies there's a guy with the headset telling the hero where to go," he explained. "If you're in a burning building, I could tell you where to go," he rambled through Beca's objections. "There could be screens all around me and I'd have one of those swivel chairs, so I could move all around. I could be the guy in the chair!"

"I don't need a guy in a chair, Jess," Beca said looking up from the book.

Jesse frowned as Beca went back to reading. The coach was passing out papers from the last class session and reached the pair. He handed Beca back a quiz and there was a red 'A' on it, "nice work, Mitchell."

"Thanks, coach."

"I expect to see this kind of work on the court next week, you still trying out?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Jesse leaned back over to whisper to his friend, "don't you think it's kind of cheating to try out? I mean you have a clear advantage over everyone else."

Beca shrugged, "I mean it's not that bad dude."

"It's _totally_ unfair, Becs."

"Whatever, man. The team could use someone with my skills. Plus, Junk says I have to join a sports team."

Jesse nodded, "they are pretty terrible."

"See? Now just be the supportive best friend, okay?"

"Well, it would be a good chance for us to be popular."

Beca scoffed, "yeah right. Besides, who cares about that crap anyways?"

"Uhm, everyone. _Even you,_ " Jesse said hitting his friend on the arm. After receiving a weird look from her he chuckled, "come on, Bec! You can't tell me there isn't one thing about popularity that would benefit us."

Beca sighed and thought about it. If she were popular she would definitely be on Aubrey's good side. And even though Chloe doesn't seem bothered by her social status, it would definitely make her more noticeable by the redhead, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"That's my girl," Jesse said. "Hey, you know what else would be a big popularity booster?"

"What?"

"Telling everyone you're that webslinger."

"What? No, Jess."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's not why I do it."

"C'mon think about it. The girls, the fans, _the girls_ ," Jesse reemphasized.

"I don't care about that stuff. And besides, I can use basketball for those. I don't need to use spiderman."

"Bec-"

The bell rang and Beca quickly packed up, "this is not up for debate, Jesse. I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll swing by after rehearsals."

Once all of her classes were finished, she headed to the auditorium for rehearsal. She set her bag down with the rest of them and took a seat next to Amy who quickly leaned in and whispered to her, "hey shortstack you got a tampon on you?"

"In my bag."

Amy nodded and quickly ran over to Beca's bag. She unzipped the main compartment and searched through the various pockets. Suddenly, she noticed red and blue fabric, thinking it was a small bag that may have held the item she was looking for, she pulled it out, revealing a spider symbol, "what the," she mumbled. Curious about the suit, she continues searching and found the mask of the cities hero, "no freaking way." She shook her head and kept looking for a tampon. She cheered to herself as she pulled out the small wrapped package and quickly ran to the bathroom. When she returned she sat back down next to Beca and sighed.

"Everything okay," the brunette asked.

"Yeah. You know your bag is a mess."

"Yeah sorry, I don't really have a lot of down time. I kind of just shove everything in their."

"Well you should be careful."

"Why?"

Amy shrugged, "just make sure you have important things in a place where people can't find them."

Beca nodded, "alright."

Before Amy could ask her about the suit, Aubrey and Chloe started rehearsal.

At the break, Beca walked over to Amy and grabbed her water, "hey Jesse is swinging by after rehearsal, and we are gonna hang later, wanna join?"

"Interesting word choice."

"What?"

"Nothing, but I think I'll pass this time. Maybe we can hang anotha time?"

"Sure."

After they finished the other half of rehearsals the girls were all gathering their things. Jesse walked in approached his friends, "hey guys."

"Hey Jess."

"Ready to go, Bec?"

"Yeah, let me just make sure I have everything."

As she was packing her things she and Jesse overheard a conversation going on between Stacy, Aubrey, and Chloe.

"For me I'd have to go with," Aubrey said pausing to think. "F Thor because he's a literal God. Marry Iron Man because I'd be set financially. And kill Hulk."

"What about that spider-guy," Stacie asked.

"It's Spiderman," Chloe corrected.

"Right, the Spiderman."

" _Just_ Spiderman," Chloe stated.

"Who cares," Aubrey said, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? Did you guys not see the traffic cam footage on the news or YouTube," Chloe asked. "Spiderman faced off with that Lizard man and saved dozens of lives."

"Oh my God, you're crushing on him," Stacie exclaimed.

"No," Chloe said while trying to hide the red in her cheeks. "And he is a girl, thank you very much."

"Wow, I didn't realize you played both sides."

"Of course, I don't discriminate," Chloe said with a wink.

"Whatever, you're totally crushing on her."

"Kind of."

"Gross," Aubrey scoffed.

"Yeah," Stacie nodded. "She could be like thirty. And you don't even know what she looks like. This identity could be used to compensate for a lack of beauty."

"Um I don't care, I would _still_ love her for the person she is on the _inside_."

Beca grinned as she heard Chloe's words about her and Amy noticed the girl's growing grin. As she was about to ask Beca about it, Jesse blurted out to the entire group, " _Beca knows Spiderman!"_

Beca looked over at Jesse in awe and quickly looked around to the Bellas, "no I don't, I don't. I mean-"

"They're friends," Jesse said trying to make up for his sudden outburst.

"Yeah," Aubrey commented. "Like how Coach and Captain America are friends."

"I mean, I've met her like a couple times, but just from being near some of the places she was…"

"Well then, you should bring Spiderman to the party tomorrow night."

"Party," Beca asked the trio.

Chloe nodded,"Yeah, Aubrey is throwing a party tomorrow night since her parents will be gone. You're more than welcome to come, we were going to send a text in the group chat."

"Yeah maybe you can bring your spider friend," Aubrey joked.

"Don't force her, it's okay, Bec," Chloe said with a smile. "I know you're way too busy for a party anyways."

"Come on, she'll be there, right Hobbit?"

Beca nodded and quickly left the auditorium with Jesse. As soon as they were out of the school, Beca punched him in the arm, " _what are you doing_?"

"Come on Beca, this is a huge game changer!"

" We already talked about this, Spiderman is not a tool for popularity."

"Come on Beca, Chloe is totally into you, you heard her."

"No, she likes Spiderman, if she knew it was me she would instantly Iose interest."

"No, you've got it all wrong, dude. Chloe isn't like that. She defended you, and she didn't seem to be weirded out by Spiderman being a girl."

Beca sighed, she knew he was right, but she couldn't just reveal herself to the school, "no, Jesse. I won't do it."

"Why not? You're an avenger man! If _anyone_ has a shot with _Chloe Beale_ , it's you."

"I just can't right now," Beca said shaking her head."Not with everything going on with this Lizard guy. I don't want to bring anyone into this, and I won't put Chloe in danger."

Jesse nodded,"I get it man, but look at the Avengers. Everyone knows who they are, and they're fine."

"Dude, they brought a war with aliens to New York like eight years ago."

"So there was collateral damage. But you can be famous, and get your girl. The girl you've been drooling over since kindergarten."

Beca nodded, "I'll think about it, Jess."

"Alright, now let's go get some sandwiches."

"Finally, something we both can agree on." The two went and grabbed sandwiches at Delmar's, then went to Beca's house. They went straight up to her room to eat, and as soon as Beca sat down she sighed, "finally, I get to relax."

Jesse sat at the desk chair and began eating his sandwich, "yeah, now we can debate the morality of you joining the basketball team."

"Dude, come on. We already had this discussion. It's not that big of a deal."

"Bec, you have superpowers. That's unfair to all the normals out there."

"Look man, the only stuff that is an advantage now are my reflexes and my spidey senses."

"And your super strength, your jump, your speed."

"I won't need the strength, plus I'm not like the hulk, I can control myself. The jump is an easy change, and the speed is only because of the webs."

"That is not true, you could totally dust me in a race."

"I'm not the flash, Jesse. I can run faster than normal people but not lightning fast. You've seen me in gym, I got a bad mile time."

"I still don't think that it's right."

"It's not. But just because I have these powers doesn't mean I can make every basket. And I don't have a choice. It's the only sport that I know how to play, and I was good at it before I got my powers."

Jesse nodded and sighed,"It will be nice to see you play again. Remember all the pickup games in middle school?"

"Yeah," Beca laughed. "Those were fun."

"And thanks to you, we never lost."

"And hopefully I can bring the same luck to the team here."

" This is crazy," Jesse chuckled.

"Yeah, shit is complicated."

"You can say that again."

Beca spent the rest of the night discussing whether or not to go to the party and if they should bring Spiderman. By the time they were done arguing, they came to the decision to bring the suit and see how it goes. Jesse left with time for Beca to lap around the neighborhood before going to bed.

The next morning, Beca was up before her alarm. She was packing her things when she got a text from Chloe saying she was on her way. Beca smiled at her phone and quickly threw on her suit before swinging out the window. She made her way towards town, doing a quick morning patrol before finding the redhead walking alone towards her house. Beca made sure to keep an eye on her given the girl's reputation to get into trouble. She laughed to herself that Chloe was on her phone while walking on a semi-crowded sidewalk, She followed her until they were a few blocks away, and she quickly zipped towards her house.

Chloe had a feeling someone was watching her. She decided to get up early so that her and Beca wouldn't have to rush walking to school. But as soon as she was off her street, she felt like someone was following her. She pulled out her phone to try to see if someone was following her in the reflection. She was just about to out her phone away when she noticed a small flash of red and blue when she turned at the next block. Chloe chuckled and continued to watch her phone reflection, spotting the quick flashes of red and blue whenever she came to the end of a block. As she was nearing Beca's she put her phone away, and heard a faint sound of a web shooter, she looked up to the nearest buildings and frowned when she didn't see anyone. She shrugged thinking she may have just imagined Spiderman following her in the first place.

Beca made it back to her house with enough time to change and take a quick shower. She left the girl with a five minute walk left to go. She showered in record time then quickly changed and shoved her suit into her bag. May had already left for work, so Beca went downstairs to make a quick breakfast when someone knocked on the door. Sue quickly walked over and opened the door, greeted by a smiling redhead, "hey."

"Hi, Becs."

Beca stepped out of the way to let Chloe in and sighed, "I was just about to make breakfast, would you like anything?"

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having."

"Eggs, bacon, and toast sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Awesome, well make yourself comfortable, the food will only take a couple minutes."

"Thanks."

Beca smiled at Chloe who sat at the counter and watched her cook. Beca made two eggs over easy and a small pan of bacon as well as four pieces of toast. She put everything on the counter, one plate in front of Chloe and the other to the girl's left. She grabbed a glass and poured herself some juice and looked over to her, "milk, juice, water, or coffee?"

"I'll just have some juice, please."

"Very well," Beca poured another glass of juice and sat next to Chloe and handed her the glass of juice, "m'lady."

Chloe chuckled and grabbed the glass, "thank you, madame. It smells great."

"Thanks."

"I should come over every morning."

"You should try the food before complimenting me."

Chloe rolled her eyes and took a bite of the food. A delighted moan came out of her mouth and she set her hand on top of Beca 's and squeezed it, "the food is _amazing_."

"Well I'm glad."

"Do you cook a lot?"

"I try to. My aunt cooks a lot, so I try to help her out as much as I can."

"Well you're a great cook."

"Dude, it's _just_ bacon and eggs."

"I know, but I usually just have a granola bar and coffee."

"Well, if you want you can come over every now and then for breakfast, or I can bring you something in the mornings."

" No, Becs. That's really sweet, but I can't take advantage of you and your aunt. I'm more than capable of making my own food in the mornings."

"Okay. Well if you ever feel like coming over, the offer stands."

"You're so sweet, thank you."

" Of course."

After finishing their food, the two cleaned up their plates and gathered their things to leave.

"Do you have everything?"

"Uh, let me check," Beca ruffled through her bag, checking to make sure she had her suit and clothes for rehearsals. "Yep, I'm all good. You ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Awesome, let's go."

The two each grabbed a container of cupcakes and headed out of the door to school. The walk was filled with small talk, mostly about school, the bellas, and the upcoming tryouts.

"Are you nervous for tryouts next week?"

Beca shook her head, "not really, I feel like I got some pretty good skills. And I'm pretty athletic."

"Wow, who would have known," Chloe joked.

"Not like I do a shit ton of cardio for the Bellas or anything."

" _Hey_ , all those laps will pay off."

"They better. What about you? Cheer tryouts are next week too, right?"

"Yeah, hopefully I'll be cheering you on at your games."

"Can't wait, Beale."

Chloe chuckled and sighed, "so are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I don't know, that's not really me scene."

"I know everyone was pressuring you at rehearsal the other day, but I think it would be _really cool_ if you came."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I wanna know what Beca Mitchell is like at a party."

"Oh, I'm not that interesting, I usually just stay near the food."

"Well at least I know where to find you."

"Why do you want me to go?"

"Because it'll give me something to look forward to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus I'll get to meet your friend."

"Oh," Beca frowned as the warm feeling in her cheeks began to fade.

"Do you really know Spiderman?"

Beca nodded and grinned.

"Can I ask you a favor? You can _totally_ say no."

"Sure."

"Can you get me in contact with her? I need to thank her for saving my life on multiple occasions."

"Cool, I can tell her that."

"No, well, uh. It's just that, uh."

"Everything okay?"

"Well the last time I ran into her, something happened, and I just I'm confused and kinda excited but I don't know what it all means."

"Care to clarify," Beca asked, doing her best to act as if she didn't know what the girl was talking about.

"I kissed her." Beca put on her best surprised look, but before she could respond, Chloe continued, "I know it's crazy. I couldn't help it. I thought she was so hot ever since I first met her. Then all of a sudden she saved me from some thugs, and I just got caught up in the moment."

"So what's the issue? Why not just keep the memory and move on."

"I don't know," the redhead shrugged and looked to Beca. "I just felt like there was something there. Maybe I'm crazy, but either way I feel like I need to apologize for kissing her. I mean she seemed totally into it, but maybe she was just being nice. And-"

Beca interrupted the girl's rambling and chuckled, "I will get you in contact with her, okay?"

"Thanks, Becs. And for the record, I think you're awesome with or without your spider friend. So you should totes come the party. It will be the highlight of my night."

In that moment, Beca was sure Chloe knew she was spiderman. She felt like she was talking about both her and spiderman in her last statement, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was her intention. But either way, Beca had made up her mind, "I'll be there, Chlo. And I'll talk to spiderman about dropping by."

"Awes, tonight is going to be the best night ever," Chloe beamed.

The girls made it to school early so they could put their cupcakes in the fridge in their classroom. They parted ways and Beca went to her locker to put her stuff away. So she went to work on an idea that had been in the back of her head. She has two suits, so she figured she could leave her first suit in school as a backup in case something were to happen to her current one. But she didn't want to leave it in her locker, so she wanted to figure out if she could make a small storage unit under her locker. She worked on the draft for a little bit before the students started arriving.

It was an easy day in school. Beca and Chloe did well on their project, and Jesse helped Beca with her storage plan. Aubrey held a short rehearsal so that she and Chloe could go prepare for the party. After rehearsal, Jesse met Beca afterwards and they managed to start on the storage plan. It was easier than Beca thought it would be, and they were able to get it done quickly. She decided to use the small space between the locker and the floor. The gap was covered by same metal that the lockers were made of, and she found out that she is able to lift the locker up to separate it from the bottom piece. She grinned at Jesse when they realized it would be much easier than they thought.

After they figured out the secret storage area, they went to Beca's house to get ready for the party. Jesse was sitting on her bed while she tried to figure out what to wear.

"What if there's an emergency? You'll need to be able to change pretty quick."

"What like the lizard man decides to crash a high school party?"

"Yes, and from now on let me deal with enemy names. How about just the Lizard."

"Whatever. Speaking of, any idea how you track a lizard?"

"I don't know," Jesse shrugged.

"Well I need to find him, he's dangerous."

"I don't know, Becs. That's pretty large dude, shouldn't the cops handle that?"

"Well yeah, but nothing says I can't help them."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, this thing is a serious threat to the city. It needs to be stopped, soon."

Jesse sighed, "well, we have a few hours, let's brainstorm some ideas."

"Sure, I give up on the outfit thing, I'll figure it out later."

After two hours the two came up with a small plan to capture the Lizard, but they still needed to figure out how to track it. Jesse thought that they could check the surrounding parks as there are some small sheds where the beast could be hiding out.

"What about sewers," Beca asked. "I mean Lizards are reptiles, wouldn't they want to be in a cool environment?"

"Maybe, I don't know. You could ask Dr. Connors."

Beca nodded, "yeah, I'll swing by there next week."

Beca and Jesse continued planning until May called them down for dinner. The two went downstairs and ate the homemade lasagna as well as talk about their day. Afterwards they helped May clean up before returning upstairs to get ready to leave.

"Alright we have thirty minutes, I'm gonna get dressed, so can you like…"

"Seriously? C'mon Bec."

"Please, Jesse. I know we are very comfortable with each other, but I'm still very self conscious."

Jesse nodded and grabbed his bag before going across the hall to the guest room. Beca sighed and went to her closet. She grabbed her suit and sighed. She looked over the design and thought about her conversation with Chloe in the morning. She grinned at the thought of the girl and put on her suit. Now she was scanning her closet for an outfit to put on over it. She decided on a pair of jeans, a red t shirt, and her black leather jacket. Once she had her outfit set, she walked across the hall and Jesse stood up and smiled, "you look great, ready to go?"

"Sure, what's up with the hat?"

"This is my party hat."

"Okay, some do we want to walk or ask my aunt for a ride."

"Can we just ask her for a ride?"

"Sure."

The duo walked down stairs to find her aunt reading a book. Hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs she looked up and smiled, "hey there, sweetie."

"Hey aunt May, I was wondering if you could give us a ride to the party tonight at Aubrey's."

"Will there be drinking or drugs?"

"I doubt it, Aubrey is pretty strict."

"Alright then, are you guys ready to go?"

The two nodded and May stood up and grabbed her purse and keys, "cool, then let's go."

Beca texted Chloe for the address and they were on their way to the party. When they pulled up, her aunt put the car in park and sighed, "house party in the suburbs. Yeah, I remember these. I'm kind of jealous."

"It's gonna be a night to remember," Jesse said from the back seat.

May turned around and looked at him, "you know Jess, some hats wear men, you wear that hat."

"Yeah, it gives me confidence."

Beca had been thinking about all of the worst case scenarios that could happen tonight, and was freaking out. She looked at the house and panicked, "this was a mistake. We should just go home. Jesse I'll even watch a movie with you."

"As tempting as that is, you are not skipping out on this."

"Oh, Bec. I know its hard. All the changes going on, and trying to fit in with all of the things your body is going through."

Beca chuckled and shook her head, " _thanks_."

May looked to Jesse, "she has been so stressed out lately."

"Well you know why helps with stress, Bec? A party. Come on, let's go."

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "Yeah, let's do it. I'm gonna go," she said getting out of the car.

"Alright that's what I'm talking about," Jese cheered while getting out.

"Beca, have fun, alright?"

Beca nodded and smiled.

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"I will."

May nodded and drove off, "bye, May," Jesse waved. "This is awesome." The two walked up the steps into the house and Jesse tapped her in the stomach, "wait did you bring the suit?" Beca lifted up her jacket sleeve, revealing the bottom of the suit and Jesse nodded, "sweet. This is gonna change our lives."

"Yeah," Beca nodded.

Jesse checked to make sure no one was around and moved in closer to Beca, wrapping his arm around her, "so, Spiderman will swing in, say you guys are tight, then I'll get a fist bump or a bro hug."

Fat Amy walked up to them and rolled her eyes, "can't believe you guys are at this lame ass party."

"You're here too."

"Am I though?"

Beca chuckled, "c'mon I'm sure it'll be better when all the Bellas get here."

"Correction, it'd be better if general Posen weren't the hostess."

Beca laughed along with Amy while Jesse did his best to defend the blonde. Amy walked off, and Beca and Jesse got some sodas. They made their way to living room where they were greeted by Chloe, "oh my gosh, hey guys! Nice hat, Jesse."

"Hey, Chloe."

"We have pizza too, you know. Becs, I even ordered your favorite in hopes that you'd show up."

"Thanks. Great party by the way."

"Thanks, we did our best."

Suddenly there was a crash and Chloe looked up, "oh, I gotta go, Aubrey will kill me if I'm not making sure nothing gets broken."

"Wow, does the General ever relax."

Chloe chuckled, "well this is a big step for her."

Beca nodded and there was another crash, and Chloe apologized before leaving the two to check on the rest of the guests. Beca watched her in awe when she walked away, and was brought back to reality when Jesse hit her arm, "dude, what are you doing? She's here, spider it up!"

"Dude, no, I can't. Spiderman is _not_ a party trick."

"What?"

"Look I'm just gonna be myself."

"Beca, _nobody wants that_."

" _Dude_ ," Beca said offended.

Jesse was about to respond when Aubrey and some of her friends interrupted her. Beca recognized two other faces, Stacie and Chloe, "can I help you, Aubrey?"

"What's up, hobbit?"

"Nothing?"

"Hey, _where's your pal, Spiderman?"_

"Uh," Beca looked over to Chloe who looked back at Beca with an apologetic look.

"That's not spiderman, that's just Jesse in a red shirt," Aubrey teased. Her friends laughed at the comment and Jesse did his best to stand up for Beca. Beca angrily rushed away from the situation, ignoring Chloe calling after her. She ran outside to the side of the house and climbed up the side onto the roof. She pulled her mask out from the inside pocket of her jacket and placed in front of her. She took off her pants and jacket and began practicing her lines for her appearance at the party.

"Hey what's up everyone, I'm spiderman. Just thought I'd swing by and say hello to my buddy, Beca," she exclaimed as she took her t-shirt off. "Oh hey, what's up Jesse? Hey, where's Beca anyways? She's gotta be around here somewhere." She heard Chloe call her name outside, and she crouched down, out of sight. "God this is stupid. What am I doing?"

"Leave me alone Tom."

Beca looked over at the sound and saw Chloe and her ex-boyfriend talking, "what the hell?"

"Come on babe, I know you wanna kiss me. Don't you miss this?"

"No. Now please leave. You weren't invited, and stop calling me babe. We broke up like a year ago."

"Well I want you back."

"And I don't. Goodbye, Tom," she said as she turned around to go back inside.

Suddenly she was turned around by the boy, " _hey_ , don't walk away from me, I'm not done talking."

"Tom, what the hell, let me go!"

Chloe was the last person Beca wanted to see right now, but she couldn't watch anymore, she put the mask on and swooped down, startling the two. She landed in between the two so that she could pose as a buffer for Chloe, "I believe the lady said to leave her alone, buddy."

"Whatever, man. Who the hell are you?"

Beca turned to look at Chloe, " _no one seems to understand the concept of the mask._ " Chloe chuckled and Tom lunged towards Beca to punch her. Thanks to her spider reflexes, she dodged the hit and grabbed his arm, "hey man, I'm not looking for a fight. Just leave her alone, alright?"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Look. I get it. You want her back. She doesn't want tk get back together. I understand what it's like to like someone who doesn't like you, _believe me_. But do you really want to be known as the asshole ex? Just let it go, and maybe one day you guys can be friends."

Tom clenched his jaw and looked at Chloe, "is that what you want?"

Chloe nodded, "I'm sorry, Tom."

Tom huffed, "fuck this, man." He stormed off into the street and left the two alone.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a smile.

"No problem. I actually heard from Beca that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

The noise from the party got louder and Beca sighed, "do you want to get out of here? I know I place where we can talk."

"Sure."

Beca shot a web to Chloe and pulled her in close to her, "you might want to hold on then."

Chloe squealed at the motion and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, "okay."

Beca shot another web out around the lamp post and held on to Chloe before leaping off into the air. It was difficult but she swung the two out of the neighborhood and back into the city. Chloe was amazed by the feeling swinging through the air, but she always got nervous when the hero let go of one web amd launched another. Beca felt the girl's grip tighten everytime she would shoot out another web and she felt bad that she loved the feeling of it so much. She took them to chrysler building and Beca landed them near one of the eagle gargoyles.

She carefully set Chloe down and the girl let out a big breath she didn't know she was holding, "holy crap!"

"It's pretty fun right?"

"It's definitely an adrenaline rush."

"Yeah it's my favorite mode of transportation."

"I can see why."

"You didn't get any bugs in your mouth did you? Next time I'll bring another mask or something."

Chloe chuckled, "no I'm all clean."

"Good."

There was an awkward pause before they both tried to talk at the same time, "you first," Chloe said shyly.

"No, no, by all means, ladies first."

"Okay, well I don't really know where to begin."

"Okay, well is something or someone bothering you? I'm not really like a paid assassin, and I don't believe in killing people, but I can find someone and intimidate them."

"No, oh gosh, that's so sweet of you. But no, it's not an issue like that. I uh, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Oh, well then, you're welcome. Did you need anything else? I feel kind of silly for bringing you all the way over here for that."

"No, um I uh, wow I don't think I've ever been this nervous. Uh I wanted to apologize for kissing you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I should've asked."

"I mean you did. You asked if you could thank me. I'll admit, it took me a bit by surprise, but it was nice."

"Oh thank god."

"Is that all?"

"Can I say something stupid?"

"I'm sure _nothing_ you have to say is stupid, but yes."

"I like you. And I like kissing you. Is that crazy?"

Beca grinned under her mask, "no, it's not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But you're in love with someone else? Someone you can't be with?"

Beca sighed, " _it's complicated."_

"I like complicated."

"She and I are good friends at school and stuff. And I would totally ask her out, but her best friend...Let's just say she's not a fan of me. And then the girl, I just don't want to bring her into all of this. Especially with the Lizard tearing through the city."

Chloe nodded, "well I hope everything works out."

"Me too."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I mean you don't even know the real me. What is the usual first step?"

"I could get to know the real you."

"I don't think you'd like the real me," Beca said shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure I would. You're friends with Beca, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can tell you two have a lot in common, I mean you're practically the same person," Chloe joked.

Beca laughed awkwardly, and was glad the mask hid her expression, " _yeah_. You have no idea."

"So I think I'd get along pretty well with you."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Grab on," Beca sent a web out to the nearest building.

"Ending the trip already?"

"Yeah, I don't think you realized it, but we have been up here for an hour."

"Oh crap, Aubrey is going to kill me."

Beca chuckled and extended her arm. Chloe quickly wrapped her arms back around the girl and cuddled into her side, humming as the hero wrapped her arm around her to.get a good grip. Before Chloe could realize it, they were swinging back to the party. This time it felt more relaxing and she made a mental note of how good it was to be held by the vigilante. She took in a deep breath to smell the girl's suit, it was a mix of city smell, detergent, and deodorant. She also took note of the muscles that were flexed against her, firm but soft and comforting, and they made her feel safe. Chloe frowned when she saw they were approaching the house, and Beca quickly set her down on the side of the house.

"There you go. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

Beca was prepared to go back up to the roof to change when Chloe stopped her, "wait. Will I see you again?"

"Sooner than you think, Red."

Beca shot a web out to the roof and was about to leap forward when Chloe grabbed her arm, "can I at least get a goodbye kiss?"

Beca sighed and nodded. Chloe began to lift up her mask, struggling a little more than she did the first time. Beca helped Chloe by pulling up her mask a little more. Once she could feel the cool air on her lips, she pulled her lips up into a grin. Chloe smiled in response and moved impossibly closer to the girl, and moved them so that the hero's back was now against the wall. Chloe hummed as she brought their faces closer together. Unable to wait any longer, Beca brought her hands up around the base of Chloe's neck and quickly brought their lips together. They shared a quick, but passionate kiss that soon turned into a longer, heavy kiss. They were stopped by a loud crash inside of the house that startled them.

Beca sighed and leaned against the wall, her lips red and a little swollen, " _wow_."

"That was a pretty intense kiss for someone who doesn't want to be with me."

Beca put her mask on and shook her head, "I _never_ said that."

"Well then how about we try being friends?"

"I'd like that."

"So if I want to hang out, how do I get in touch with you?"

"Don't worry about that, I have my ways."

"Which are?"

"I can't tell you that, then you'd surely know who I am."

"Would that be so bad?"

Beca chuckled and shot a web up to the roof, "until next time, Chloe." And those were the last words she said before zipping back up to the roof to change.

Chloe went back inside and grabbed a drink, hoping to blend back in, she walked around and talked with some of the Bellas before Aubrey found her, "where the hell have you been, Chloe? I've been looking everywhere."

Chloe sighed and remembered how Aubrey had treated Beca before she left, "I was looking for Beca, have you seen her?"

"Last I saw her was when she ran off, why do you care anyways?"

"Because what you did was mean, she's a Bella, we are a family. And she's my lab partner."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed, " _whatever_ , I guess you can check with her friend."

Chloe nodded and walked over to Jesse and tapped on his shoulder, "hey, have you seen Beca? I need to talk to her."

Jesse shook his head, "sorry, no. And after the way you treated her, I wouldn't let you speak to her."

"I know I should have stopped Aubrey, I didn't think she was going to be like that. But that's why I need to speak to Beca, to apologize."

Beca had managed to change and was upstairs eavesdropping on Chloe and Jesse's conversation. She sighed and decided this was the best time to rejoin the party, so she walked down the staircase and walked up next to her friend, "sorry about that Jess, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Wait, Beca," Chloe grabbed her arm and was a little shocked by the amount of muscle the brunette had. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Beca continues walking to the door, and Chloe continued to follow.

"Please, Beca. Just five minutes."

Beca sighed and shook her head, "I'm really not in the mood, I'm exhausted. Maybe another time, Chloe."

Chloe wouldn't take no for an answer, she couldn't deal with her partner being mad at her, "please, I won't be able to sleep knowing you hate me."

"I _never_ said that," Beca said. "I'll text you later. Bye, Chloe."

Chloe frowned as she watched the girl leave, and she went back inside to grab her things, "hey, Bree I'm gonna head out. I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

Aubrey nodded, "okay, text me later?"

Chloe nodded and gave her friend a hug before leaving.

Beca and Jesse were back in her room and Jesse looked at Beca, "dude where did you go? I thought you were gonna spider it up!"

"I was, Jess. I'm sorry. I was with Chloe."

"Really? Then why didn't you want to talk to her back there?"

"Because we hung out for like an hour, and I was worried I would say too much and reveal myself as spiderman."

"Would that have been so bad?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I just don't want to bring her into all of this right now."

"Are you going to tell her eventually?"

"Maybe."

Chloe was back at her house sitting in bed going over the events of the night. She really enjoyed her time with Spiderman, but she couldn't help but feel as if she recognized the hero. Then she thought about Beca and how she hurt her friend. And though she had yet to admit it to herself, part of her knew the only reason she was so infatuated with Spiderman was because the vigilante reminded her of her lab partner.

 **A/N: Well, this was a long chapter to make up for the ungodly long wait. Apologies again, everyone. College is kicking my ass once again, and I have been doing my best to write bits and pieces to each of my stories while also working and doing homework. So hopefully I can finish up some other chapters as well. I know this is probably annoying as I don't update very frequently, but I am truly trying to do my best to not take exceedingly long. Or at least providing you all with decent quality content when I do update. I am trying to do better, but when I am on winter, spring, and summer breaks is usually when I have more free time to write and update more often. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again and as usual RR much appreciated (:**


	5. Trouble

Chapter 5

The next day Beca sat at home working on her suit and doing homework. She was still upset about the events from the night before and was glad the weekend gave her some time away from her captains. She was in the middle of working on her web shooters when her aunt knocked on the door.

"Just a second." she quickly tucked the suit under her desk and pulled her notebook out along with her textbook, "yeah?"

May opened the door slightly and smiled, "hey, you have a guest."

"Who is it?"

"Amy."

"Cool. Tell her l'll be outside in a second."

"Okay."

Beca hid her suit back up in the attic space in her room before heading downstairs and greeting her friend outside, "hey."

"Hey! I didn't see you after the party. I got kind of worried."

"Yeah sorry, Aubrey kind of pissed me off. And Chloe..uh."

"Is in love with your alter ego and her father wants you arrested."

"What? _How did you_ -"

"I saw the mask in your bag, the day I grabbed the tampon from you. You should really find a better spot to put that."

"Oh god," Beca put her head in her hands.

"Relax, Bec. I'm not gonna tell anyone. But how come you didn't tell me? I'm your best friend."

"I didn't want to get anyone involved, especially with this lizard guy out there."

"Is that why you haven't told Chloe?"

Beca nodded, "I don't want her to become a target."

"I get it. Does anyone else know?"

"Jesse. He was in my room the other night when I crawled back into my room."

"He probably jizzed himself."

Beca chuckled, "yeah. But, hey. You can't talk to anyone about this okay? Especially not Chloe or May."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Amy."

"Are you ever gonna tell Chloe?"

"Maybe one day."

"After you finish off the lizard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck. I think you should talk to her though, I know you muted the group chat, but she's been oddly quiet and MIA in it since last night. Kind of unusual."

"Thanks, Amy. I'll think about it."

"Alright, well I'll see you Monday, then, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Beca went back upstairs and continued working on her web shooters. An hour later she decided to test out the new gadgets and do a routine patrol to make sure the city wasn't spiraling into chaos. As she swung around the five boroughs she thought about Chloe, the Bellas, the Lizard, Amy and Jesse, her aunt, and how Spider-man has changed her life. She had been swinging around minding her own business, when she noticed a group of thugs ganging up on an innocent man. She quickly swung in and webbed up all of the members before calling the police. She would have stayed but with the Captain issuing a warrant for her arrest, she needed to be more of a vigilante than a hero. She continued her patrol, stopping several thieves, saving several people from car crashes and stopping another rogue car that was about to hit a crowd of pedestrians. By the time she had started heading back, she had been gone for two hours. She was swinging back to her house when she felt her phone go off.

" _Hello_ ," she answered without reading the caller ID.

"Beca?"

"Chloe?"

"What is all that noise?"

"Oh, I'm just out in the city." Beca did her best to not sound like she was swinging through the air.

"Oh, so are you free?"

"Why?"

"I sent you like ten texts."

"About what? I've been a bit disconnected."

"Can we talk? Please?"

"Chloe,-"

"I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, but I need to apologize.And I need to explain myself."

"Look, I just need some space, alright?"

"Please, Bec. Don't shut me out."

"We'll talk later. Bye, Chloe."

As soon as Beca rounded the corner to her house, she noticed the girl with fiery red hair outside of her door. "Shit." Beca quickly zipped around the next building, looking for a route to sneak into her bedroom. She hopped between rooftops, making sure to stay out of sight of Chloe. Beca sent her a quick text, and as soon as Chloe looked down at her phone, Beca zipped over to the rooftop of her building. She sent another text to her aunt, asking her to let Chloe in. Once she was inside Beca zipped inside of her room, and scrambled to get changed.

"Beca!"

"Coming!" She tossed on her clothes and put her hair into a sloppy bun before stashing her suit away and heading downstairs. "Hey," she said with a sigh.

"Hey," Chloe smiled.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Is it okay if we hang out here, aunt May?"

"Of course, honey. Did you want to stay for dinner, Chloe?"

"Oh, no thank you. I have to be home for dinner."

"Alright, well you two have fun."

"Come on," Beca said as she jogged up the stairs. Chloe followed her up and Beca sat on one side of the bed while Chloe sat on the other. "So why are you really here?"

"You were avoiding me."

"I said I needed space."

" I know, but I should have went after you last night, and I didn't. So, please just let me apologize."

Beca crossed her arms and looked over to the girl, "I'm all ears."

"I'm really sorry about last night, Bec."

"So you've said. Like a _thousand times_ ," Beca nodded.

"I know I just, I didn't think Aubrey was going to be like that."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I just was in shock, but I went after you as soon as you stormed off. I was calling your name and everything."

"It was really embarrassing, Chloe."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have stood up for you. I know it doesn't matter, but I told her off after you left."

"Thanks."

"Where did you even go off to last night?"

"I just went to sit on the roof."

"What is with you and roofs?"

Beca shrugged, "I don't know."

"So, are we good?"

"Well," Beca nodded. "I'm still upset, I have to be honest. But yeah, we are good."

Chloe nodded, "I really am sorry, Bec."

"I know, Chlo. I think I just need some time to get over everything, you know?"

"You shouldn't have to get over it."

"Well, forgive and forget, right?"

"I guess."

"I like you, Chloe. You're always so nice to me, and I don't want something like this to ruin our friendship."

"Me either," Chloe said, setting her hand on Beca's thigh.

Beca looked down to her leg and grinned, she was about to speak when Chloe got a call from her mom asking her to come home, "So, I guess I'll see you monday."

"Yeah," Chloe said as she stood up to leave. "I'm sorry."

"No worries."

"I'll see you later, Beca."

"Bye, Chloe."

Monday came around sooner than expected, and Beca was excited for tryouts later that day. She got to school early to put her things in her locker and hide her suit in her new compartment. The day couldn't go by slower for Beca, she was constantly looking at the clock waiting for the day to end. When the final bell rang she rushed out of cooking class and went to change. She changed as fast as she could and went to rehearsal, and hoped that this last hour would go by faster than the school day had.

Beca was sitting in the auditorium when Chloe walked in, "hey you."

"Hey."

"Are you nervous for tryouts? You seemed like off today in class."

"I'm excited, and a bit nervous, yeah."

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll be great."

"Thanks. When is cheer tryouts?"

"Tomorrow and wednesday."

"Nice."

Once everybody arrived, rehearsals were underway, and Beca was glad that the time went by quickly. As soon as Aubrey ends rehearsal, Beca grabbed her bags and headed out of the door. She was almost to the gym when someone tapped her shoulder, so she turned around and smiled when she saw Chloe, "hey."

"Hey, you left so fast I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Sorry, Chlo. I just-"

"No worries, Bec. I just wanted to say good luck. So," she leaned into the girl and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Beca said with a smile. "I should go. I'll text you later, though."

"Sure, see you later."

The tryout was much easier than Beca expected, and there were a lot more girls there than she thought there would be. They were all separated out by grades, so she worked with the freshman and sophomores for most of her drills. They started of running a mile throughout the school, and the coaches recorded their times. Then they went into a basic ball handling drills, moving from one side of the court to the other. Going through various moves like stutter step, crossover, behind the back, through the legs, and spin moves. They did each move with both hands, and then they went onto dribbling two balls at once. Beca did extraordinarily well here, since when she used to play, she was a point guard.

Following the ball handling exercises, they worked on passing drills. This was fairly easy for everyone, even when they were using two balls at once. After the passing drill, they worked on shooting drills. They stated with the Mikan drill, then they moved outward working on jump shots around the elbows and wings, and then further out along the three point line. As usual, Beca continued to do well at shooting, she wasn't the best with her jump shots in close range, but she was the best three point shooter, and she was one of the only underclassmen that could do a lay up with both hands. After the shooting drill they moved into free throws, and Beca made the most in her group , making about seventy five percent of her shots.

Following the shooting drills they went into rebounding and defensive drills. They worked on different types of defensive forms like man to man, zones, half court presses, and full court presses. They also worked in boxing out and looking for outlets once they got the rebound. For the rest of the time, the girls split into teams and scrimmaged. This was one of the first times they combined all four grades, but Beca still managed to outplay the other girls. Afterwards they were sitting on the floor in a circle at midcourt and the coach addressed them, "ladies, nice work today. I expect to see you all back here tomorrow."

"Yes, coach," the girls said.

"Alright, have a good night, girls. You all worked very hard, make sure to get some rest."

Beca got up and ran over to her bag, she grabbed her water bottle and took a sip when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around to meet an unfamiliar face, and she grinned and waved as she continued drinking her water.

"Hey," the girl smirked.

"Uh, hi."

"Think I could get a sip of that?"

"Sure," Beca handed the water over to the girl.

"Thanks," she said taking a quick sip. "The name's Felicia, by the way."

"Beca."

"Beca, cool name. _You're pretty good."_

"Thanks, sorry, but how come I haven't seen you before?"

"Oh, I just moved here this past summer."

"Nice, what grade?"

"Junior."

"Wait, then how did you see me play?"

"I mean, you're the prettiest one on the court, how could my eyes not be drawn to you."

Beca blushed and chuckled awkwardly, "oh thanks. Uh, I should get going, see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so," Felicia winked.

"Right, see ya," she said as she waved goodbye and turned to leave. She shook her head and brought her hand to her neck, rubbing it as she thought about the interaction. Sure, the girl was attractive, but Beca has never been a ladies man by any means. And this girl was even more forward than Chloe. Chloe, the thought of the girl brought a smile to her face, so she decided to call her.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"How was the first day of tryouts?"

"Uh, pretty good, I think. I was definitely the best of my group."

"I knew you'd do well."

"Yeah, I think he will make first cuts tomorrow, and then final cuts wednesday."

"Cool, I think cheer just does final cuts on Wednesday."

"Are you nervous?"

"No way, I'm pretty confident about, _all this._ "

" _You should be,_ " Beca chuckled as she remembered their first time meeting each other in the shower.

"Woah, dejavu, am I right?"

"I was thinking the same thing. That was an interesting day."

"It's not my fault you were singing my favorite song."

"Personal space is still a thing though, Chlo."

"I didn't mind the view, and I know you didn't either."

Beca was glad that she was on the phone so Chloe couldn't see her facial expression, "that's not the point."

"Whatever, anyways, I was thinking, Wednesday night would you want to come over for dinner after tryouts?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, sure, okay."

"Awes, and hopefully we can have something to celebrate. You know aside from our friendship."

"Wait, we're friends?"

"Shut up," Chloe chuckled. "I gotta go, dinner time."

"Alright, see you later."

"See you tomorrow, Beca."

Tuesday went by fairly quickly for Beca, and tryouts went by equally as fast. They went through the same ball handling and shooting drills. But they added in more drills and games where they played one on one, two on one, two on two, or three on two. After all of the drills they spent the second hour of tryouts scrimmaging. This time Beca and Felicia happened to be placed on the team, and they two girls found they were great partners on the court on offense and defense. The two were great players individually, but their chemistry on the court could not be ignored by anyone. They were a cohesive team that were virtually unstoppable. The two lead their team to an easy victory by the end of the tryout.

After tryout ended, the girls were asked to wait in the gym to get their decisions for the first round of tryouts. Beca and Felicia sat together on the sideline, each waiting for their names to be called.

"Are you nervous," Beca asked.

"No way, the way we played together? We are definitely making first cut."

"I hope so."

"Why do you sound nervous? We were on fire today!"

Beca shrugged, "I don't know, I guess that's just the kind of person."

"Well I'd like to think someone as hot as you would have more confidence."

"You're _such_ a flirt."

"Hey when I see what I like, I don't hesitate."

Before Beca could respond the coach walked out, "Mitchell."

"Good luck, hot stuff."

Beca smiled and grabbed her bag and walked over to the office to talk to the coach. She sat down and waited for him to speak up.

"Excellent work these past two days, Beca."

"Thank you."

"You're a natural athlete. And I think you're an excellent candidate for the varsity team this year."

"Really?"

Coach nodded, "yes. And if you work hard enough tomorrow, you may also have a spot as captain."

"That is great news," Beca smiled.

"I expect to see the same effort tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, you have a nice night."

"Thank you, sir."

Beca grabbed her things and headed out the door, and went back to talk to Felicia who eagerly stood up and walked towards her, "hey! How'd it go?"

"I made first cut. He said if I keep up the hard work I got a spot on varsity, and I could possibly be up for captain."

"Shit. You go, girl."

"Thanks. You gotta let me know how you do," Beca said.

"Well let's exchange numbers and I'll call you later."

"Is this just a way for you to get my number?"

"Well, duh. Come on," she pulled out her phone and handed it to Beca. Beca sighed and passed phone over, and the two added their numbers into each others contacts. Felicia smiled as she handed Beca her phone, "there you go, sweet cheeks."

"Thanks, I gotta go. But I'll text you."

"Lookin' forward to it," Felicia winked.

"See ya," she chuckled as she left the gym.

She was walking down the main hall to leave when she saw Chloe standing by the door, "hey."

"Hey, Bec!"

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting on Aubrey to finish her talk with the cheer coach."

"Oh how'd it go?"

"Good! I made first cut."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks, how about you?"

"Coach told me if I keep the hard work up, I have a spot on varsity and a chance at being captain."

"Woah, captain of varsity as a sophomore?"

"I know!"

"That's so cool."

"Yeah, well, I would love to stay to talk, but I gotta get home so May doesn't worry."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

The next morning at school, Beca was talking to Jesse and Amy about tryouts. They were huddled around her locker, and Beca was doing her best to keep their conversation private.

"No seriously, I've never seen this girl and all of a sudden she is flirting with me."

"What's her name," Jesse asked.

"Felicia Hardy."

"Oh, I think she's in one of my classes," Jesse said.

"Wait, what about Chloe," Amy asked.

"What about her?"

"Are you still into her?"

"Obviously. But maybe Felicia is a better option. At least I know she likes me."

"Yeah. But how are you sure Chloe doesn't like you?"

"Jesse's right. Chloe is also pretty flirtatious."

"But that's just her personality. I don't think she means it."

"Dude, no way. After the party and the way you two interact at school, there's _definitely_ more going on."

"Okay, well she invited me to dinner tonight. I guess we can see from there."

"She invited you to dinner," her friends asked in unison.

"Yeah. Don't be weird about it."

"Okay, well you have to keep us updated."

"I will guys. Hey, Benji."

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Beca is a ladies man. She has a date with Chloe tonight, and another girl practically drooling over her."

"No way."

"It's not a date."

"Wait but who is the other girl?"

"Felicia Hardy. I met her at tryouts."

"Oh, she's hot. She's in my history class."

The bell rang and Beca quickly got her things from her locker and smiled, "well I'd love to stay and chat, but studies call."

Beca was able to escape all of the questions until lunch.she did her best to put off joining her friends, but eventually she sat down and prepared herself for their questions.

"So, Beca," Amy said. "What else has gone down with this Felicia chick? Like how serious is it?"

"I mean we just met Monday. _Shit_ , I actually need to text her to ask her about tryouts." She picked up her phone and sent out a quick text, hey how'd it go last night?

"So if nothing happens with Chloe…"

"Then maybe something can happen with Felicia," Jesse teased.

"Maybe, I don't know." Beca felt her phone vibrate and smiled when she read the text from Felicia, I was starting to think you forgot about me. And it looks like we could be co-captains. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"There's a chance Felicia and I will be the varsity captains this year."

"Well then, you two will have plenty of time to get cozy with each other," Jesse said with a smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes, "shut up."

The group continued to talk about basketball and tease Beca about her possible love triangle that she has been thrown into. Beca played along, but she was grateful when Chloe approached the group, cutting their conversation off as she got closer.

"Hey," Chloe said with a smile. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, these weirdos are just being... _weird_ ," Beca said.

"Good use of adjectives, Becs."

"You know me, fluent in the English language."

Chloe laughed and sighed, "uh is there anyway I can steal Beca away for a second?"

The other three nodded, and Beca stood up and grabbed her books, "I'm all yours."

"Awes, let's go somewhere quiet."

Fat Amy whistled and staring cheering as the two left, getting the boys to join in. They all stopped when Beca shot a glare over to them.

"What was that all about?"

"They're just idiots," Beca shrugged. "So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if we were still on for dinner tonight," Chloe said as she played with her hair.

"Oh for sure," Beca nodded.

"Great, mom is making Branzino."

"Cool."

Before Chloe could respond, the two were interrupted as Beca was startled by two arms wrapping her up from behind and spinning her around. Beca squealed and laughed as Felicia put her down, " _what the hell,_ dude, don't do that. You scared me!" She playfully hit the girl with her books.

"Sorry," Felicia laughed. "I saw your sexiness from down the hall and had to say hi."

Beca laughed awkwardly, "well I was kind of in the middle of a conversation, but I'll see you later?"

"Oh, yeah totally," she looked over to Chloe who was previously trying to burn a hole in the new girl's head. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no worries," Chloe smiled. "I would've done the same thing."

"Yeah, Beca is just one of those people you have to sweep off her feet before someone else does."

" _Don't I know it,_ " Chloe said with a bit of frustration.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone, see you later hot stuff," Felicia said with a wink before strutting away.

"Sorry about that," Beca said. "She has like no understanding of boundaries."

"Oh, it's seriously no big deal, Becs."

"Cool, so tonight?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could just walk back to my place together after tryouts."

"Oh, I'd love to, but I wanted to shower before, you know. Look nice and make a good impression."

"Okay, I'll text you the address then."

"Sounds great."

The bell rang and Chloe looped their arms together, "want to walk to class together?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Do you not want to?"

"No, no, no, I'd love to. Always."

"Great, let's go."

The two walked to class and passed Felicia in the hallway. Beca waved and smiled while Chloe sent the girl a look like she telling her to keep away from Beca. Felicia nodded and smiled at the two, waving to Beca and blowing her a kiss.

Class and rehearsals went by quickly, and Beca did her best to ignore the elephant in the room that was Felicia. She gets through rehearsal keeping to herself for the most part and just before she leaves for tryouts, she says a quick goodbye to Chloe who gives her a good luck kiss on the cheek.

This last day of tryouts was harder than the other two. And there were still a good amount of girls left after first cuts. There were definitely enough girls to have a JV and a Varsity team, and Beca made sure she would be put on the latter. She worked hard all practice,beating her previous mile time and leading the group drills. She helped some of the other girls work on ball handling and shooting, and even managed to get her team to run some simple plays during the scrimmage. Once again Beca and Felicia ran the tryout, coming out as the clear leaders of the girls. They impressed coach with their leadership skills and they proved to be impressive competition against each other during scrimmages. Coach wrapped up the tryouts and they were all sitting in the gym waiting to have their last talk with the Coach. Beca and Felicia were the last two in the gym and Beca was getting restless as she didn't want to be late to dinner. She looked over at the clock and smiled when she noticed the girl of her dreams smiling at her through the door window.

"So what's with you and that girl," Felicia asked.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, you two together?"

"Uh, it's complicated. I don't really know yet."

"But you like her."

"Yeah."

"Do you like me?"

Beca nodded and smiled, "yeah, I do."

"Well, I like you too, obviously. So why don't we just make things official?"

"That's really sweet of you, Felicia. But I just, I'm kinda still…"

"I get it. But just know that I'm here for you if things don't work out."

"Thanks, I hate to make this awkward."

"You didn't. At least you were honest with me."

Beca was about to respond, but coach walked out and addressed both of them, "ladies, follow me please." The two got up, grabbed their bags, and followed him to his office. They sat down and waited for him to talk. "Well ladies. It looks like I have my team all set up. All it need is some captains. You two interested?"

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

The man nodded, "you two are excellent leaders, and are unstoppable on the court together. I think you two will be able to truly transform this team."

"Thank you so much," Beca said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Now there are a few things about being captains that you need to understand."

"Okay," they said in unison.

"I like my team to be a family, so you two will be responsible for setting up family time and team events outside of practice and games. You will also be in charge of apparel and running the warm ups in practice and games."

"Sounds easy enough," Beca nodded.

"It's pretty simple. You guys as leaders, and you need to do that, as well as bring the team together. You also are an example for the other girls, so you need to be professional in workouts and practice and make sure that your grades are up."

"That definitely won't be a problem sir," Felicia said.

"Good, well ladies, I don't want to keep you any longer. Have a nice day, and we will not be having practice for the rest of the week so that the boys can have the gym for their tryouts. So, I will see you on Monday."

"Thank you," Felicia said.

"See you tomorrow, coach," Beca said.

The two walked out of the office and Felicia, unable to contain her excitement, squealed. She pulled Beca in for a hug, "we did it!"

"Yeah we did."

"Looks like we are going to be partners."

"Captains."

"Well either way, I'm sure we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Totally," Beca nodded as they walked out of the gym.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe beamed as she looped her arm around the girl's.

"Hey, Chloe. How were tryouts?"

"Guess who made the team!"

"No way, congrats! Looks like I'll have at least one fan cheering me on."

"Yay! You made the team?"

"Yeah, I'm actually captain."

"Co-captain, Becs," Felica added.

"Right, co-captain."

"Oh, you two are co-captains?"

The girls nodded and smiled.

"That's great. Congratulations to both of you!"

"Thanks," they each said.

"Well, Becs, I'm gonna head home, see you in a bit?"

"Yeah, give me like thirty minutes, and I'll swing on over."

"Great," she kissed the girl on the cheek. "See you soon."

Chloe strutted off, leaving Beca and Felicia in the hallway, "seriously? She's totally into you."

"What?"

"Chloe, she likes you."

"I don't know. She's always been like that."

"Well what are you waiting for? The worst that happens is you end up with me," Felicia teased.

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"My, my, is Beca _finally_ flirting back?"

"Shut up," Beca rolled her eyes. "I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Beca walked around to the back of the school and changed into her suit. She quickly zipped over to her house, took and shower and got changed. She wore black jeans, a red polo, a gray zip up hoodie, and her usual black leather jacket. She texted Chloe to get the address and made her way over to the girl's house. She stopped to get flowers on the way and when she reached the girls address she was surprised to find a scary doorman outside of the luxury apartment complex. She rounded the corner and looked around before scaling the side of the building. She got lucky and spotted Chloe's hair through the window. She jumped onto the fire escape and sat there for a second to make sure it was in fact Chloe, and she knocked on the window, smiling and waving once she was noticed.

"Hi! How did you get out there?"

"Fire escape. Your doorman is intimidating."

"That's twenty stories, Bec."

" _I know_. Is this your room?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded.

Beca looked around, "books, pictures, everything is so you."

"Thanks."

"Oh," Beca fumbled with her bag. "I got your mom some flowers," she said pulling out a sad bouquet.

"Oh, _lovely_!"

"Yeah, _beautiful_ , right?"

"They are."

"They were before-"

"No, they're nice. They held up really well."

Bca chuckled and sighed, "I'm gonna keep these."

She went to open her bag, and Chloe caught her off guard, "oh, is your suit in there?"

"My suit?"

"For dinner. I mean I know girls don't normally wear suits, but you did wear one to homecoming last year."

"That was one time," Beca sighed. "No, I just have this. Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Chlo, dinner is ready, is your friend," the door swung open revealing Chloe's father. "Oh. Hello, you must be Beca."

"Yes, dad. This is Beca."

Beca shook the man's hand and smiled, "it's great to meet you."

"You as well. Dinner is ready if you two would like to join us."

"Okay, we'll be down in a second."

"He seems...nice."

"Don't let him scare you. He does this to all of my dates."

"Dates?"

Chloe smiled, "to be discussed. Let's go eat."

The two went downstairs and sat down with her family.

Beca sat in between Chloe's siblings while Chloe was directly across from her between her parents. Beca was trying to figure out how to eat the Branzino, seeking help from Chloe's younger brother while they each talked about their day. Chloe mocked Beca and the brunette rolled her eyes. She took a bite out of the fish and listened into the conversation.

"How was work today, George?"

"Yeah did you catch that spider guy yet," John asked.

"No, not yet," the man shook his head. "But we will. He's an amateur, assaulting civilians in the middle of the night. He's clumsy, but he's dangerous."

"He's assaulting people? I didn't really see it that way. I've seen some videos on YouTube and it seems like he's a pretty solid dude. No ill-intent. Most people may think he is helping."

"Well, most people are wrong. Don't even get me started in the car thieves and the gangs he goes after."

"Wouldn't that be helpful to the police? Surely you can't stop all of them."

"If I wanted those thieves and thugs off of the street, they'd be off the street by now."

"So why aren't they," Beca asked plainly, causing Chloe to laugh awkwardly and kick her from across the table.

"The people tend to be working for other people, we usually try to get them to lead us to their headquarters in order to attack their whole operation. It's called strategy, maybe you learned about it in school?"

Beca nodded, "yeah, well obviously he didn't know you had a plan."

"You seem to know _a lot_ about this case. Do you know something we don't? Who's side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, sir. I just saw a video on the internet and-"

"Oh! A video on the internet, well then, case closed."

"Well maybe I can send you a link to this video. It really looks like spiderman is trying to help."

"Yeah, sure the internet is going to make him seem like some hero."

Beca shook her head, "no I don't think he's a hero at all, sir."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying he is trying to help out a little and do the things the police can't."

" _Something the police can't_?"

"I-I don't know."

"What do you think we do all day? Eat donuts and sit with our thumbs planted firmly up our ass?"

"George!"

"Daddy!"

"Up your what, dad," Caleb asked.

"I think he stands for what you stand for, sir. Protecting innocent people."

"I stand for law and order," Captain Beale stated. "I wear a badge. This guy wears a mask like an outlaw, and he hunts down all these people who look the same. Like he has a vendetta. He only helps out if it is for his own benefit."

Chloe slammed her hand on the table and looked across to her date, "let's get some air, Bec."

Beca stands up and begins to apologize, "thank you for having me, I'm so sorry if I offended you, that was not my intention."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Mrs. Beale said.

"You're welcome," the captain said.

Beca quickly followed Chloe out of the room and was practically jogging to keep up with her, "where are we going?" Instead of answering Chloe continued walking up the stairs until, they were out on the roof of the building. "Woah, this is cool."

"What the hell was that in there?"

"I'm sorry I was just trying to like show him Spiderman was something other than a villian. You know? Prove something."

"Well, it was _something_."

"I'm sorry, I thought he was going to arrest me."

"No," Chloe shook her head and moved closer to Beca. "I wouldn't have let him." Beca nodded and tried to think of something to say to explain herself. Chloe could practically see the gears in Beca's head and she moved some of the girl's hair out of her face. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, and the two made eye contact, and it was as if the world around them stopped moving. But while Chloe was focused on Beca and their relationship, Beca was worrying about all of the weight on her shoulders involving spiderman.

Beca was fighting herself to try to relax and be in the moment, but just before Chloe closed the distance between the, she shook her head and pulled away, "I wanna tell you something."

"Oh! Okay, yeah let's talk."

"I've been...bitten."

" _Me too_ ," Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hand, trying to pull her close once more.

Beca resisted and sighed, "there's just one thing okay? About the car thief and the vigilante."

"Oh. Well I can go get-"

This time it was Beca's turn to pull Chloe towards her, "no, I don't want to talk about your dad. I wanna talk about me."

"What about you?"

Beca shook her head, "I can't do this, I can't, I just wish I could because I want to tell you so bad."

"Just say it." Beca shakes her head once more and Chloe frowns. She turns away and starts to walk off. Beca sighed and pointed her web shooter at the girl's waist, shooting a web and quickly pulling the girl into her. Chloe gasps in shock and looks the girl up and down, " _you, you're_!"

Beca nods and smiles, "I am."

"And the other night on the roof?"

"I didn't want you to know. But I wanted to tell you so bad."

"Oh."

"You're disappointed, aren't you."

Chloe shook her head, "no."

"Surprised?"

"Yes."

"Happy?"

Chloe nodded and smiled, bringing the girl in for a kiss. It was shorter than all of the previous ones, but it was passionate. It was cut short by Chloe's mom, who called her to come inside. The two stayed in each other's arms for a little longer, sharing quick kisses before her mom came up the stairs and opened the door, "Chloe."

"I'm coming," Chloe groaned.

Beca chuckled, "see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna come over for breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Great, see you then."

"Bye."

Beca watched Chloe, but just as she closed the door, she realized she didn't have her bag, "shit." She scaled down the side of the building once more and waited for Chloe to reappear in her room. She ducked out of sight when she saw her father in the doorway. once she heard the door slam she looked back inside and saw Chloe on her bed. She smiled and knocked lightly on the window.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I left my backpack. I've already lost four. I kinda need that one."

"Oh right," Chloe grabbed her bag and handed it to Beca.

Beca smiled, "thanks. Hey are you busy?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Do you think you can get out of here?"

"No, it's a school night."

"C'mon, be a rebel."

"Easy for you to say."

"I'm not a rebel. My aunt is just super chill."

"Well my parents aren't."

"Touche. Well thanks for my bag, do you mind if I change into my suit really quick?"

"Sure just be fast." Beca was crawling through the window when they heard her father's voice. Chloe was panicking and by the time she reached the door, she couldn't see whether or not Beca had found a place to hide. "Dad, I have homework."

"I know, I just wanted to say sorry. I was still mad about the whole spiderman thing."

"She didn't mean it."

"I know, she is a nice girl. But if she hurts you."

"I know, I know, I gotta get this stuff done, so."

"Right, don't let me stop you," he left and closed the door.

"Beca," Chloe whispered.

"Down here," Beca replied from under her bed.

"Seriously? He could've seen you!"

"Relax, watch." Beca pulled herself up and held herself flat against the frame.

"Fine, but that was too close."

"At least now I know where to hide," Beca said as she got up.

"Yeah it might come in handy later."

Beca chuckled and walked towards her in the suit with her mask in her hand, "well I guess I better go."

"Yeah," Chloe smiled. She wrapped her arms around Beca and gave her a deep kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Text me what you want for breakfast."

"Alright."

"Bye, Chlo."

"Bye, Becs."

Beca smiled and climbed back out the window, just before she put her mask on she shot another web through the window and brought Chloe in for a quick kiss. "Sorry," Beca said.

"Don't be."

Beca pulled her mask over her head and waved goodbye before shooting a web pff into the distance and swinging away.

" _Oh, I'm in trouble_ ," Chloe said as she watched Beca leave.

- ** _A/N: that's all for this chapter folks! Sorry again for threlat. Finals week. But winter break means more free time to write! Hopefully I will be able to update more often during break but no promises. Family time is a must this break so you know, I have a week where all I will be doing is spending time with family. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave any comments and/or suggestions. Next chapter we get some more action, aka lizard v. Spiderman battle. Thanks for reading and as always, RR much appreciated (:_**


	6. The Sewers

Chapter 6

Beca was on cloud nine, she took her time on the way home and swung happily through the streets of New York. She kept an eye out for any crime and problems, stopping a few robberies and assaults on the way. By the time she arrived home, she was too high on adrenaline to go to sleep. She decided to work on her suit and web shooters, refining and fine tuning them to be more efficient and accurate. She had just finished her web shooters when a phone chime pulled her out of her work.

Chloe: Just checking in to make sure you got home okay!

Beca: Been home for a while, working on my suit. See you in the morning?

Chloe: Bright and early, can't wait to see what Chef Spidey cooks up!

"Dork," Beca said to herself as she chuckled at her phone.

Beca: night, Chlo.

Chloe: night, Becs xx

Beca grinned as she set her phone down and put her suit away before going to bed.

The next morning, Beca was up to walk her aunt to the subway. She took her back pack along so that she could change into her suit. As soon as May was out of sight, Beca ran to the nearest alley and changed into her suit. She put her other clothes in her bag and threw it over her shoulder before shooting a web out to the nearest building and swinging away. She was on her way to Chloe's and texted her to meet her on the rooftop. It took her five minutes to reach the building, and she could see the girl's red hair a mile away.

She launched herself over to the girl's building and was greeted with a smile, "hey there."

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"I can't exactly be seen swinging through the skies with Spider-Man, Bec."

Beca chuckled and reached into her bag, grabbing out her old mask, "I brought this, but you can wear this one if you prefer." She gestured to the mask she was wearing.

Chloe chuckled, "I'll just take your old mask." Beca smiled and handed the girl her mask. Chloe gladly accepted it and put it on. "Jesus, I can't see shit."

"Sorry, they helped me stay focused. Here," she wrapped her arm around the girl who quickly wrapped herself around Beca's torso. "Alright, off we go."

Chloe couldn't help but let out a squeal when they jumped off the building and began swinging between the buildings. They made it back to Beca's and were up in her bedroom. Beca was getting changed and Chloe did her best not to look, as Beca requested. But she couldn't help but steal a glance here and there when Beca wasn't looking. She admired the girl's physique and beauty.

Beca sighed as she finished doing her hair, and turned around to Chloe, "so are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, let's go make some food." The two headed downstairs and Beca turned on the stove and got the pans out, "how do omelets sound?"

"Sounds delicious."

"What do you want in yours?"

"Uh, some veggies and cheese."

"Any meat?"

"No thanks."

"Okay."

Beca made the two veggie and cheese omelets and potatoes. Chloe was basically drooling by the time she finished cooking. Beca set the two plates down and they enjoyed a nice breakfast together.

"God, Becs. If this whole superhero or nerd thing doesn't work, you could totally be a chef."

"It's a nice skill, I guess."

Chloe chuckled and checked her phone, "oh, Bec, we better go."

"Shit, yeah." She grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, and they grabbed their bags and headed to school. They made it just in time for the warning bell and Chloe walked Beca to her first class.

"I hope you have a good day, I'll see you in Chem," she said with a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, Chloe." Beca said with a smile.

Beca was having a great day she felt like she was on top of the world, her first two classes flew by, and she made her way to the lunch table to sit with her friends, and suddenly Aubrey and Chloe waltzed over, making their table go silent.

"Hey, Becs."

"Hey, Chlo," Beca smiled.

"What's with the silence?"

"Amy is just in love with her food and the boys are shocked that there are two girls over here."

"But you two are here."

"We're different. You two are actually girls."

Chloe chuckled, "well can we sit?"

Aubrey scoffed, "I thought we were just coming to say hi."

"Well you can go, I'm gonna stay here with Beca." Chloe moved over next to Beca who made Jesse move over. Aubrey sighed and sat down next to Chloe. Jesse, Amy, and Benji looked over to the other three girls with a curious look.

"Guys, what's with the staring," Beca asked.

Before any could answer Felicia strolled up to the table and sat down next to Amy, across from Beca, "mind if I sit?"

"You're already sitting," Chloe commented.

"Of course you can sit, Felicia."

"Thanks," she smiled. "So, Becs. I was thinking we could have a party tomorrow night as a celebration of sorts and a team bonding thing."

"Sure, sounds like fun, can I invite friends?"

"Wouldn't be a party without friends," Felicia winked.

Beca chuckled, "well you know I was just thinking of the Bellas and then my boys over here."

"Sounds good. So after practice want to stay after and organize it?"

"Sure, but only for like an hour, I was planning on going to Chloe's after," Beca nodded.

"Great." The two continued talking about the party and the teams, and the rest of the group observed.

Jesse leaned over to Benji and Amy, "this is awkward right?" The two nodded.

Aubrey leaned over to Chloe and whispered, "this is weird right?"

Chloe nodded, "a little bit."

Beca leaned over to Chloe, "what're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Okay. Well tonight I was thinking we could go to dinner or something?"

"Sure, I'll look up movies and times and we can meet at my place."

"It's a date," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe chuckled and the two shared a quick kiss. When they turned back all eyes were on them. Benji was grinning, Amy and Aubrey had their mouths open in shock, Jesse was blinking unusually fast with a sly grin, and Felicia had a bit of a frown with her arms crossed.

Chloe and Beca's cheeks went red and Beca spoke up, "uh, enjoying the show?"

"When did this happen?"

"Last night," Chloe said.

"Really," Felicia inquired.

"Yeah," Beca smiled.

Felicia nodded and picked up her food tray, "well I gotta go. I will see you at practice."

"See you later, Felicia."

Aubrey sighed as soon as Felicia left and turned to Beca, "I'm happy for you, Chloe. Beca, we need to talk." She said as she stood up.

Beca looked over to Chloe with a scared look in her eyes and Chloe chuckled, "sure," she said as she stood up and followed Aubrey outside to the courtyard. "What's up, Cap?"

"You are dating my best friend."

"Yes."

"So for Chloe, I'm calling a truce."

"Wow, that's so kind of you."

"But I have my eye on you, Mitchell. I don't approve and I don't trust you. But I won't rain on Chloe's parade."

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt her. Instead of a truce, why don't we just try to be friends?"

"Fine. But you need to stop talking to Felicia."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, the girl clearly likes you, and it obviously makes Chloe jealous."

"Aubrey, we are co-captains on the basketball team. I can't just not talk to her. Besides, she's the one who told me to go after Chloe."

"So, she doesn't flirt with you."

"Not since yesterday."

"No one knew until today."

"Look I will talk to her tonight, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm watching you."

"As you said before. Friends," she asked while extending her hand.

Aubrey looked down at the hand and smiled and shook it, "friends."

Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes before heading back into the cafeteria and sitting back down in her spot.

"What was that all about," Chloe asked.

"I got the talk."

"Oh god, what did you say to her Aubrey?"

Before Aubrey could answer the bell rang and the blonde quickly got up, "I have to go to my locker before class."

"Saved by the bell."

Beca chuckled and the two got up and headed to their class, hand in hand.

The last two classes went by quickly for the two girls, and they were oblivious to everyone's staring and their two friends in the back debating their previous bet.

"Fine, Amy, you win."

"Alright, pay up, blondie."

Aubrey groaned and pulled out twenty bucks, "you know it won't last right?"

"No, Bloe is endgame."

"They'll be lucky if they make it to the end of the year."

"Why are you so against Beca and Chloe?"

"Because, Chloe is so open and welcoming to everyone. Beca just seems like she is hiding something."

"Well with the way people like you and Bumper have treated her, can you blame her?"

Aubrey couldn't even deny it. She knew Chloe had a thing for Beca, but she knew she was being mean to Beca when it came to trying to protect Chloe.

After classes Beca and Chloe headed to the locker room to change for rehearsals.

"So any decision on dinner?"

"Yeah, do you like Thai food?"

"I love Thai food."

"Thai Cafe?"

"Only my favorite spot."

"Then how about dinner and a movie?"

Beca groaned, "why a movie?"

"What do you have against movies?"

"Nothing, Jesse has made sure I have seen every classic movie. But, they're just so predictable, Chlo."

"Come on, Bec. Please?"

"Fine, what movie?"

"They're doing a special screening of Grease. It's like my favorite musical."

"Sounds fun," Beca chuckled. "It's a date."

"Our first official date," Chloe beamed.

"So should I dress up? Get you flowers?"

"No," Chloe shook her head.

"No as in yes, or a no as in no?"

"A no, Bec, I just want to spend time with you. And get to really know you, the real you."

Beca nodded, "okay," she pulled Chloe in for a kiss.

"Come on, let's get to rehearsals."

The two walked hand in hand down the now empty halls and were glad to have a little time to themselves.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Beca nodded.

"Felicia likes you."

"That's not a question, Chlo."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, but I told her last night I only had eyes for you," Beca smiled.

"Do you think she will try to break us up? You know, out of jealousy?"

"No way, she is the one who told me to take a leap of faith with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after a practice of never ending flirting," Beca chuckled. "We ran into you, and she told me there was no way the feelings I had weren't mutual."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chloe shook her head.

"No, it's okay. But just don't worry about Felicia okay? She is not a threat. I promise."

"If you say so," Chloe sighed.

Beca chuckled and stopped at the locker where she hid her suit, "keep a look out."

"What? Why?"

Beca looked around the hall and sighed before reaching below the lockers and pulling them upwards and throwing her duffle bag into the empty space.

"You keep your suit here?"

"No, just my back up. The old one. I took it out when I went to get my mask, but someone was coming so I had to just take it home instead of putting it back. So now I'm putting it back."

"You made this?"

"Uh, yeah. Me and Jesse."

"Jesse knows?"

"Yeah, and so does Amy."

"Anyone else?"

"No just you three," Beca groaned as she quietly set the lockers back down.

"Not even May?"

"Especially not her."

"Oh, so what are we like your secret team?"

Beca chuckled, "no, I don't have a team, just a secret between friends."

"Well, maybe we can be a team."

"No way."

"Why not? Jess is good with tech, I'm good with planning and stuff, and Amy is like all-knowing."

"Because it's too dangerous. I didn't even want any of you finding out. I don't want you guys to become targets or be put in danger."

"That won't happen, it's just one guy. You could use our help."

"No, Chloe. I will not let any of you. I'm doing this on my own."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look I'm sure it would be a great team, but I can't put you guys at risk."

"I understand."

The two shared a quick kiss, an smiled at each other, "come on, let's get to rehearsal before General Posen makes us run laps."

The two waltzed into to the auditorium hand in hand and they were suddenly the center of attention. As soon as they were spotted Amy screamed, "Bloe is here," making Beca and Chloe chuckle. Emily was wearing a giddy grin, Cynthia Rose and Stacie were looking on in envy, Jessica and Ashley were happily surprised, Flo laughed at Amy, and Aubrey rolled her eyes at the group's reaction.

Rehearsals went by quickly and the co-captains and Beca were headed towards the gym. Beca dropped Chloe off in the main hall where the cheerleaders were gathered before going to the gym to start her first practice.

"Mitchell, Hardy" the coach called them over as she walked in.

"Hey, coach."

"What's up, coach?"

"Alright, so today we are going to learn names, go through basic warm ups which is something we will do every practice, so come up with a routine of stretches and drills, then we will do a full skills assessment and you two will help me and the assistant coach. We will also be handing out practice jerseys, and uniforms, so today is going to be a little longer, and it will be mostly just going through the motions so we can get a set routine down, okay?"

"Sounds good, sir."

"Good, now let's get started." He blew the whistle and yelled to the other girls, "ladies, meet at half court please." The girls gathered around the circle at half court and the coach gave them a run down of the day. "Now, thank you for listening, I'm handing it over to your two captains, Beca and Felicia."

"Alright," Beca said with a smile as she stood up. "Let's get started."

The girls spent the rest of the practice working on their warm up routines, they ran laps, did some dynamic stretching, and ran through several more drills incorporating passing, shooting, and defense. Then the coaches ran them through more skill drills focused on dribbling and shooting. After completing the drills and skill tests the coach handed out practice jerseys and they spent the rest of the practice running through inbound plays and scrimmaging. Before wrapping up practice coach brought the uniforms out and the girls went and picked numbers. Beca chose number 15 while Felicia chose number 4. The coach let them go after they got their jerseys, but Beca and Felicia asked them to stay a little longer.

Once the coaches left, Felicia and Beca chatted with the girls, "so ladies, we are going to have a party tomorrow night, a bit of a bonding experience."

"Sweet, where," one of the girls asked.

"At one of my friends places," Beca commented.

"Everyone write your numbers down on this paper and we will start a group chat tonight and have all of the details to you later."

They passed around the notepad and the captains smiled, "awesome, we will see you guys tomorrow!" Once the girls left Beca yawned and Felicia chuckled, "how about we get some coffee while we plan the party?"

Beca shrugged, "sure, why not."

"Alright, let's go get some caffeine, we have a long night ahead of us."

"I can only stay for a little bit, I have a date tonight."

"Yeah, I heard, at lunch with everyone else."

"I'm sorry," Beca said.

"Don't be. I'm just glad she finally made a move."

Beca chuckled, "yeah me too, I just hope it works out."

"You're like fourteen, you're bound to have more than just this relationship."

"I'm fifteen, thank you very much."

"Whatever," Felicia said as they headed down the block. "I'm just saying, if it doesn't work out, let me know."

"You really think I would use you as a rebound?"

"Hey I wouldn't complain."

Beca shook her head, "you're a piece of work, m'lady." She said while opening the door.

"You're a huge dork."

"It's my trademark."

Felicia rolled her eyes as they sat down in a booth in the small coffee shop. "so where do we start?"

"Well I'm going to try to convince Chloe to get Aubrey to let us use her house for the party."

"Cool, and we can use my place if she says no."

"Awesome, now what is the nature of this party?"

"Think getting to know you, mixed with a night you'll never remember."

"Oh boy, so food and drinks what's the plan?"

"Food, pizzas."

"Drinks?"

"I'll take care of booze you get the other drinks."

"How are we planning on paying for this?"

"Booster club funds from last year, or we just ask for reimbursement next week."

"Guess I can convince May to give me a little cash."

"You don't have a job yet?"

"I couldn't have one until I turned 15."

"True, well I work over at Benny's so I'll get us a discount on the pizza."

"That's the place with the 28 inch pizza right?"

"Yeah but we also do normal sizes."

"Awesome, so you got pizza and booze, I'll get snacks and sodies."

"Cool, and hey if you're looking for a job, I can hook you up."

"How did you find a job so fast?"

"Just looked for the we're hiring signs, Beca."

"Nice, yeah I might hit you up on that offer."

The two had two cups of coffee each, and talked for about an hour and a half before Beca checked the time, "shit. I gotta go, I'm so sorry," she said rushing to get her things. She tossed ten bucks on the table and smiled at her co-captain, "thanks for the chat, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, cutie," Felicia chuckled as she watched Beca rush out the door.

Beca ran down the block and rushed to her house, quickly changing into her suit and packing her clothes in her bag. She quickly shot out the window with her bag on her back and headed to Chloe's. She noticed a few news headlines seeking out the lizard, and she paused when she noticed the daily bugle was offering a thousand dollars for a picture of the beast. And she was almost to Chloe's when she noticed a long line of lizards going into the sewer and decided to follow them.

She made her way down to the sewers, following the last of the lizards. She ended up losing them when she came across a large opening where four of the major sewer networks came together. She went through her bag and was happy to find her camera was still there. She then started shooting a series of webs throughout the four pipelines and brought them together in the center where she was. Once she had all of the webs set up she strategically set up her camera in hopes of getting proof of the monster.

She checked her phone and it was 7:45, she had fifteen minutes to get to Chloe's. She decided to stay down in the sewers for ten more minutes before leaving. Just as her time was running out she felt one of the webs begin to shake, she went to find the web that was vibrating when suddenly all of the webs began to shake. Beca was turning constantly and then found that there was only a small lizard facing off against her. She sighed and was about to take off her mask when her senses started going crazy. She turned around just in time to dodge the massive beast that lunged towards her.

Beca did her best to get out of the way but she was knocked into her own webs by the Lizard's tail. When she tried to get up, she was forced back down by the man's arm, his hand easily wrapping around her neck. The movement of the webs caused several flashes to go off, and Beca groaned as the Lizard pulled her up to him, bringing his other hand to her chest.

"You stopped me once," the Lizard growled. He extended his claws and Beca tried her best to push away from him, but he dug his claws slowly across her chest. She groaned from the pain as the Lizard continued, "you won't stop me again. I'm getting stronger everyday!"

Beca used the last of her strength to push the Lizard's face towards the camera while pulling the webs to cause the flash to go off. In a quick moment, he let go of her, letting her get a nice punch to his face before the two broke through the webs and plummeted into the water. They were both wrapped up in the webs, Beca struggled to get out, kicking the beast in the chest when she finally got free to push herself away from him. She went to shoot a web to get further away but found her web shooters had failed. She cursed in her head as she swam as fast as she could along with the current. He was right behind her as they reached a narrowing pipe, this was her last chance to get out. She punched through one of the the grates and slipped through the small gap.

Just as she slipped through the Lizard pushed his arm through, finding he was too large to fit through the gap. Now, the force of the water was much higher and pushed her faster through the pipeline. She tried to get into one of the side pipes but couldn't get a grip underwater. She needed air, but was pushed further and further down the pipeline until she was finally spit out of one of the pipes from a small waterfall of sewer water. She hit the ground and pulled herself up to the ledge to get mostly out of the water. She groaned as she flipped over and took a deep breath, "well that sucked." She went to look for her bag and shook her head. Making her way, stealthily back to where she met the Lizard.

Meanwhile the Lizard angrily trudged his way back getting wrapped in another web, still connected to the camera. He went to get his arm out and heard the flash go off, pulling it once more as he spotted where the camera was. He pulled the device off of the wall and turned it around to see the camera belonged to no other than Beca Mitchell. He growled and crushed the camera, throwing it on the ground as he made his was back to his lab.

Beca made it back to where it all started, moving slowly and quietly, trying to suppress the pain ringing throughout her body. She saw her bag and quickly grabbed it before running off and heading to Chloe's. Luckily the fight was quick, but Beca was much slower now without her webs. She checked her phone as soon as she got out of the sewers, 8:10, "shit. Chloe is gonna kill me." She put her phone in her bag and ran to Chloe's catching people's eyes left and right. She ran around the building to where she climbed up the first time, sighing and encouraging herself. She groaned as she jumped on to the side of the building and made her way up. When she finally reached the fire escape she saw Chloe, on her bed, frowning. She sighed, sat on the fire escape, and took off her mask, wincing as she realized she probably had a few cuts and bruises on her face. She leaned against the window and hit it with her head three times.

Chloe looked up, and at first she looked pissed, but the anger quickly faded to worry and panic as she rushed to the window to let her in, "oh my God, Bec what happened?"

Beca grinned, "hi," was all she could muster was she fell into the girl's room. "Ow. Sorry I'm late," she groaned as she sat back up.

Chloe set her hands on Beca's shoulders looking a the claw marks gashed into the suit. She felt the wound and Beca winced again, pulling away from her, "sorry."

"It's okay. Can you help me take my suit off?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. She went behind and unzipped the suit, carefully moving it off of the girl, revealing the girl's toned body, along with the cuts and bruises she got from her fight. Chloe shook her head in awe, "I can't believe this. I'm so glad you're okay. But you smell like shit," she joked.

Beca chuckled, "well I was swimming in it to get away from the Lizard."

Beca finally got the suit off, and now she was just in her sports bra and spandex, and the gashes in her chest went from her collarbone all the way to her bust line. Beca finally tired to stand up, and Chloe held her up for support. Finally getting a good look at the wound, "geez, Beca. Go shower and I'll go get stuff to get you cleaned up."

Beca smiled and made her way to the bathroom, she took a shower and as she let the water run over her she watched the water at her feet, a small red whirlpool going down the drain. She sighed as she rinsed off and cleaned up. Ten minutes later she was back in her underwear that Chloe happened to sneak into the room, with her hair wrapped up in a towel and headed back out to Chloe's room. When she got back, Chloe had her clothes set out and she smiled, "that was refreshing."

"I'm glad, come on let's get that wound all patched up."

Beca smiled as she sat on the bed and Chloe helped her clean the wound up more and put some bandages on it. She smiled at Beca once she was done putting all of the bandages on, and Beca smiled back before leaning in for a kiss, "thank you."

"You're welcome. But you should be more careful."

"I know, but I need to stop this guy."

"Why, Beca? That's not your job."

"But none of this was going on before Spider-Man came to town."

"Can't we just leave this as a job for the police?"

"Police can't stop this guy. I promise I'll have a plan next time," Beca said as she began to get dressed.

"What are you getting dressed for?"

"Our date," Beca smiled.

"Bec, we don't have to."

"I know," she shrugged. "But I want to. Come on. I'm fine, I want to go out."

Chloe sighed and smiled, "okay."

The two made their way to the restaurant, walking down the streets of the city hand in hand. They walked into the restaurant that Beca was all too familiar with and sat down at the usual table Beca and her aunt usually occupy. Beca sat in her usual spot while Chloe occupied the chair across from her. They picked up the menus at the table and read through the options. The waiter came over with waters and set them down on the table before smiling at Beca, "hey, the usual?"

"Actually I'll go with the number 59, extra sauce and extra peanuts, please."

"Sounds good, and for you?"

"I'll take the number eight."

"Regular or large?"

"Get the large it's like fifty cents more but you get so much more."

"Okay, large."

"Onions, scallions, cilantro?"

"Sure," Chloe smiled.

"Cool, I'll be back."

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

Chloe chuckled, "he seems nice."

"Yeah, he always gives me and May free stuff."

"Why?"

"Because my aunt is hot, I guess."

"Well, yeah I guess."

"Seriously?"

"She is surprisingly young, like you said."

"Well whatever." Their food came up shortly and Beca laughed, "who gets pho from a Thai place? You got Vietnamese food from a freaking Thai place."

"I love pho. I think it's pho-king amazing."

"You did not," Beca laughed. "You're such a nerd."

"Whatever, you got cold noodles with hot shrimp."

"Excuse me this vermicelli is amazing, thank you very much."

"It is noodles, lettuce, shrimp, peanuts, and fish sauce. How is that even minutely appealing?"

"Try it."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she tried Beca's food, and she sighed, "fine. I guess it's okay."

"Oh, only okay?"

"Yeah only okay."

"Whatever, Beale. Enjoy your soup."

After they finished eating, they walked over to the movie theater and bought tickets to the last showing of the night, Beauty and the Beast. They sat side by side in the theater, Chloe put the armrest up so it was out of their way, and used the girl as a pillow while she watched the film. They kept things pretty PG at the movies, sharing quick glances, smiles, and a few kisses here and there. Once the movie ended the two were headed back to Chloe's.

"Sorry we missed Grease."

"It's okay, this was fun."

"It was? I mean yeah, it was."

Chloe chuckled, "I had a great time."

"Thanks, me too."

"So what now?"

"We could go on a small tour of the city? Or just go back to my place and hang out."

"Hang out," Chloe teased.

Beca chuckled, "look, why don't we go back to your place. Grab my suit, and your school stuff, and then we will go back to my place and we can just talk. You know, get to know each other."

"Sounds like a great idea," Chloe smiled and kissed the smaller girl.

The two walked over to Chloe's and snuck in the way Beca normally does. Chloe was piggyback riding on Beca, wrapped around the smaller girl by her own limbs and some webbing for extra precautions, per Beca's request. Once they got back into her room, Beca quickly packed her bag and Chloe packed hers. Before they were finished packing, Chloe's dad's voice caught their attention. As he rambled about hot chocolate, Beca quickly threw her bag outside webbing it to the wall. And ducked behind the bed as Chloe peeked out of her room, "no dad, I don't want any hot chocolate."

"Okay, I just thought I remember you saying last week that you wanted to live in a chocolate house."

"Well that's impractical and fattening," she said slamming the door and turning around towards the bed.

Beca peeked over the bed and grinned, "chocolate house," she hummed while trying to contain her laughter.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "remember, I'll meet you downstairs after I tell my dad you are having a study session tonight."

"It's like ten thirty you think he'll believe that?"

"He knows I take my work seriously."

"Okay, I'll wait outside."

"See you in five," Chloe said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

Just like clockwork the girls were reunited five minutes later outside and made their way back to Beca's. When they got there, May was sitting in the living room, waiting for Beca. As soon as they walked in May stood up, "Beca, where have you been all night," she said as she was turning to face the two. "I have been worried sick- oh, hello, Chloe."

"Hey, May. Sorry. Uh, Chloe and I were uh," Beca tried to think of an excuse because she hadn't mentioned the date earlier.

"We were studying at Aubrey's," Chloe stepped in. "But then her parents said it was getting late, so we were looking for a new study place. We have a huge test tomorrow and uh, my house has two little brothers, so Beca suggested here. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, sweetie. Bec, can we talk really quick?"

"Yeah, you can head to my room, Chloe. I'll be there in a second."

"Okay," she said as she headed up the stairs.

Beca smiled at May who now had a blank face, "I'm sorry. I should have called. I had to stay late after practice. And then Chloe and I had this uh, study session."

"Cut the crap."

"Okay."

"What happened and what is going on between you two?"

"Uh I had practice, had to stay late for organizing some get together tomorrow, and then I went out on a date with Chloe."

"Oh, well okay. And you're bringing her here this late, why?"

"We just wanted to talk, get to know each other."

"Okay, well…no funny business."

"May!"

"I'm serious, Beca."

"Oh my God, we aren't that serious yet. I promise, nothing is going to happen."

"Fine, but keep the door open."

"Seriously?"

May started laughing, "no it's fine. Just be safe, okay? And polite."

Beca rolled her eyes, "okay okay, thank you."

"Goodnight, Bec. And yes, Chloe can stay over," she said.

"Thanks, meant to ask but."

"It's eleven. You thought that I would have let her walk home?"

"Guess not. Can I go now?"

"Yes, Bec."

Beca gave her aunt a hug and a kiss in the cheek, "night, May. I love you."

"Love you too, Bec. Goodnight."

Once she got into her room, she closed the door and found Chloe sitting on the bed, "comfortable?"

"Very."

"Good."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Would it be okay if we use Aubrey's for our basketball party tomorrow night?"

"Probably, lemme ask her." Chloe sent a quick text and was given a response almost instantly. "She said it's fine since the Bella's were invited."

"Cool." Beca smiled. There was a short pause before she spoke again, "I really like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too."

"I wanna show you something," Beca said going to her desk looking for the spider. She grabbed the small jar and sat down next to Chloe on the bed.

Chloe gasped at the spider, holding the jar up against the light, "wow, so beautiful."

"Yeah it's got a bite though."

"And only Jess and Any know?"

"Yeah they weren't meant to find out. You're the only one I have willingly told. They found out from unfortunate coincidences."

"Wow."

"You don't really believe what the police say about me do you?"

"No, of course not. Aren't you scared though?"

"No," Beca shook her head. "No I have to stop this thing before he hurts anyone else." Beca tries to kiss Chloe, but she pulls away, "what's wrong?"

"I just. I know what this is."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyday, for as long as I can remember, my father has left every morning and put a badge on his chest, and stopped a gun to his hip. And everyday, I haven't known if he was going to make it home."

"Hey," Beca held Chloe's hand and squeezed it. "It's gonna be okay. Look at me. I have to stop him, but I will be okay, alright? Don't worry about me. I'm doing this to make sure the city is safe."

"Why can't this be a job for the Avengers?"

"Maybe they have bigger things to worry about. Like aliens and stuff, they fight those guys that attacked us a few years ago. Maybe they know I'm out here protecting the city."

"Who gave them the right to make that decision?"

"I made this decision myself. Just like the Avengers, and just like your dad. Okay?"

Chloe nodded, "just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

"And promise you'll always come back to me."

Beca knew she shouldn't promise her things like that, but she swallowed her pride and smiled, "promise."

Chloe smiled, "good, let's get some rest."

The two got changed for bed and cuddled for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Beca and Chloe walked to school together, shortly after the first bell, Beca snuck out and went to Oscorp to get more information from Dr. Connors about the Lizard. When she arrived, she found the offices and building empty. She walked around for a few minutes and was about to give up her search for clues when she noticed the rat cages on the ground in the lab. She walked in and saw one dead rat and the other very much alive. Mutated between rat and lizard. Shocked, she quickly ran out of the lab and headed to the police station to talk to Captain Beale.

"Ms. Mitchell, why are you not in school?"

"I had a free period, sir."

"Well I don't, so make this quick."

"Okay, so there is not a giant dinosaur running around Manhattan, but there is something more dangerous."

"Do you know what or who it is?"

"Dr. Curtis Connors, he is-"

"Of Oscorp?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said. "So you're telling me, Dr. Connors, the mentor of my daughter, who is already writing glowing recommendation letters for her, might I add, is running around dressed up as a giant dinosaur?"

"Not a dinosaur, a lizard. And he isn't dressing up, he is transforming. He is using lizard DNA to help with the regeneration of his limbs to grow his arm back. Cross species genetics are his life, and he finally cracked the code. But he is now this horrible, dangerous beast, and he is planning something horrific. I know he is!"

"Alright here is what we are going to do, I'm gonna continue to protect this city, while you go back to your life with the citizens of Tokyo."

"Please sir, just call him in. Please listen to me, he is dangerous!"

"Go back to school, Beca."

Beca sighed and stormed out of the building, and headed back towards the school.

Captain Beale watcher her leave and took notes of the distress on her face before going over to one of his agents, "get me everything you have on Dr. Curtis Connors, please."

Meanwhile Dr. Connors was down in the sewers in his secret lab, sitting at the computer, fuming over the past days events. He began to talk to himself, "Beca Mitchell, Spider-Man! I don't need any help. With my help, there will be no loneliness, no outcasts. Species wide distribution would enhance humanity on an evolutionary scale! I can save them," he proclaims as he injects himself with more serum. He quickly turns into the lizard and storms down the sewers towards the school. "You're not going to get in the way of my plan, Beca Mitchell!"

A/N- yay! End of chapter. Things are heating up. And soon more of the MCU will be integrated into the story. It's the end of the semester coming up with finals. This has been the worst semester of my life both academically and emotionally, so bear with me guys. Sorry for the delays, but I'm doing my best. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and as usual, RR much appreciated (:


End file.
